Idol Obsession
by nyanko1827
Summary: UA. 1827/Otras. Tsuna es parte de la industria del entretenimiento, y su agente Reborn ha logrado que colabore con uno de los actores mas famosos. No esta mal verdad? Entonces pruebalo con un drama gay. Traducción Autorizada.
1. Noticias de colaboración

**Autora:** Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei! La historia le pertenece a Imitation Angel.

**N/T: **Aclaro que la traducción de esta historia también a sido autorizada por la autora. Como podréis ver en esta he dejado el titulo original y no lo he traducido. Bien pues os dejo para que podáis leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¡Hola, hola! ^-^No estoy segura de cuando sucedió, pero en algún momento mientras escribía el capitulo de otro fanfiction, se me ocurrió esta idea._

_No estoy muy familiarizada con los ídolos y el negocio del entretenimiento, así que pido perdón si alguna cosa no cuadra. Los personajes pueden ser un poco OOC. Trate de mantener el carácter original, pero sabéis lo difícil que puede ser. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esto es un UA, y Giotto y sus guardianes estarán presentes._

_R&R, me encantan los comentarios, la critica constructiva es de gran ayuda ^-^ no tengo un lector beta, y realmente me da igual que lo revisen._

_Además, uso un programa que no tiene corrector ortográfico ni gramatical. :C_

_Disfrutad ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Idol Obsession.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Aishiteru Amanda —un apuesto hombre de cabello negro, cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta a la chica que estaba temblando, presionando un pequeño beso en la nuca, abrazándola por la espalda.<p>

—Yo tam-también te amo…—tartamudeo la chica ruborizándose, tiñendo su rostro de color rosado.

—Entonces, ¿porqué me dejaste?—Cuestionó, su mirada envió a la chica casi a la histeria.

—No quise que las cosas resultaran de esta manera, Ren. Conoces a mi padre —dijo humildemente, mirándole a los ojos. La pantalla se apago cuando el hombre iba a decir algo.

—¿Qué opinas, Tsuna?

—No estoy en posición de juzgar. Creo que su talento para la interpretación es perfecto, pero parece que le falta algo…—el joven moreno dejo escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le faltaba.

—Buen trabajo, Dame-Tsuna. No hay pasión.

—Mou, deja de llamarme así —se quejo haciendo un mohín—. Sus películas de acción son de primera clase, no hay problema. Es como si disfrutara de la lucha —añadió en el último momento mientras arrastraba los pies, mirando las hojas de papel que Reborn le había dado—. Y su forma de cantar me hace sentir como si fuera una niña…—Reborn se rió ante esa honesta revelación.

—Tu trabajo es enseñarle a actuar con más sentimiento, no importa la forma con que decidas hacerlo. Tienes programada una reunión en la mañana… asegúrate de memorizar el guion para la reunión.

—¡E-Eh! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Enseñarle, quiero decir!

«Memorizar un guion en un día no es algo nuevo de todos modos», pensó Tsuna. Había pasado por cosas peores, teniendo a Reborn como su tutor.

—Claro que puedes —el agente del ídolo moreno bajo la visera de su fedora, causando que una sombra cayera sobre sus iris obsidianas—. Tienes reputación como uno de los mejores actores de Japón, en colaboración con Hibari Kyoya. No me decepciones, Tsuna.

—Poniéndolo de esa forma…—la cara de Tsuna se encendió mientras terminaba de escanear el contenido del guion—. Reborn, cuando me dijiste que me conseguirías un papel de coprotagonista con uno de los actores más famosos del mundo, ¡no dijiste que seria un drama!

—¿Qué esperabas que fuera?—Reborn bromeó.

—¡Una película de acción!

—Oh, por favor, Tsuna —se burlo su agente—. Tus ojos son demasiado grandes, tu cara muy femenina, eres bajito y tu cuerpo muy delgado. No eres exactamente el prototipo de héroe, ese es el trabajo de Hibari —Tsuna puso una mueca de dolor ante la lista de cualidades femeninas que poseía, pero Reborn aun no había terminado—. Tus pies son pequeños, como los de una niña. Juro que si no fuera por tu voz, serias confundido con una chica por tus fans. Pues bien, incluso por la voz, aun hay mucha gente que cuestiona tu género —Reborn sonrió.

—Bien, bien, Reborn. P-Pero, ¿qué es esto? Es nombre de chica…

—¿Kanazawa Mitsu? Ese es tu papel, Dame-Tsuna. Si mal no recuerdo, utilizabas cosplay de chica a menudo en tus días de escuela secundaria —Reborn se rió entre dientes.

—¡M-Me vi obligado!—Farfullo el moreno—. El club de teatro–

—No hay excusas. Memoriza el guión para mañana, que tienes una reunión que atender. No vistas de cualquier manera, lo mas probable es que este la prensa —Tsuna se quejo en voz alta, ya que no se acostumbraba que los medios de comunicación se entrometieran en su vida diaria. El elegante agente, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

—Yo Tsuna, ¿estas ahí?—El moreno se sobresalto por el repentino ruido, apresurándose por sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo del pantalón. El teléfono tenia un talismán – una lata de atún y el numero 27 colgado, abrió su móvil y lo apretó contra su oreja.

—¡Yama-kun! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!

—Jaja, lo siento Tsuna, Hayato–

—¡Oi, idiota del beisbol, no me llames por mi nombre!

—Pero tú me dijiste que podía–

—¡No delante de Tsuna!

—Maa, maa, esta bien, Dera…

—¡No me llames así!—Tsuna se rió entre dientes por la discusión de un solo lado.

—De todas formas Tsuna, Hayato se preguntaba si podrías venir y así te ayudamos a memorizar el guion. ¿Reborn, ya te lo dio verdad?

«Las noticias vuelan en Namimori», pensó Tsuna.

—Sí, me lo acaba de dar. Hay un poco… de material extraño…

—Ya nos encargaremos cuando llegues. Trae a Natsu también, Uri se siente un poco solo, jaja.

—¡Voy, hasta pronto!—Tsuna colgó, y llamo a su mascota – una especie de hibrido, en particular parece un cruce de gato y león—. ¡Natsu!

—¡Gao!—Su mascota salió-de-ves-a-saber-donde de su lujosa mansión, y se le aposenta en el hombro.

—Vamos con Yama-kun para poder estar listos para mañana, y podrás jugar con Uri —Tsuna, acariciaba cariñosamente la piel dorada del hibrido mientras ganaba ronroneos y maullidos de aprobación. Tsuna hablaba con frecuencia con su mascota. Su compañero no alborotaba como otras mascotas, y estaba muy unido a su gato-hibrido, que un día apareció en su puerta. Más tarde se enteró de que su hermano mayor, Giotto, le había enviado a Natsu en uno de sus viajes al extranjero, en algún lugar del trópico con Daemon, su… esposo. Tsuna aun estaba tratando de asimilar el concepto de que Daemon ahora era parte de su… familia, pero bueno. Daemon era atractivo – no le trato de obligar o cualquier otra tontería de esas. Además, Tsuna conocía a su hermano menor, Mukuro, que ayudaba a disminuir la tensión que había.

—Giannini-san, por favor prepara algo para que pueda ir a casa de Yamamoto Takeshi —dijo a través de un micrófono instalado en la sala.

—La motocicleta que Giotto envió la semana pasada le va bien?

—Sí, esa misma. Gracias.

* * *

><p>La cara alegre de Yamamoto fue lo primero que vio al llegar a la finca del jugador de beisbol. Uri fue el siguiente, casi arañándole la cara por las prisas de ir con Natsu.<p>

—¡Gao!

—Riiow!—Hayato cogió a las dos criaturas por la nuca y las dejo sueltas por el interior, donde desaparecieron al doblar la esquina. Yamamoto vio pasar a Tsuna con una sonrisa, el más bajito se quito el sombrero y las gafas de sol oscuras, para hundirse en el sofá con un suspiro.

—Lo siento Yama-kun, pero creo que no hubiera durado ni un segundo mas afuera. Alguien se fijo en mí.

—Se como te sientes —La puerta se cerro con un fuerte chasquido—. Así que, ¿el guion?—Los japoneses de pelo punta se echaron a reír con humor, como las mejillas de su amigo de la infancia se tornaron de un rojo claro.

—Os acordáis, ¿cuándo fuimos a Namimoro Alta, y el club de teatro me obligo a llevar vestidos para cada obra?

—Sí, y muy bien. ¡Jaja!

—Eso fue jugar sucio —Hayato tosió para disimular su risa en el recuerdo.

—Esta bien, os podéis reír. Fue muy vergonzoso… Reborn me lo recordó antes. Resulta que tengo que actuar de chica por mas de la mitad del guión, y creo que… um… ¿es un drama gay?—A Hayato se le erizo la piel.

—¡No debes forzarte a hacer algo así! Voy ahora mismo y–

—Está bien, Hayato-kun. Mi sexualidad esta confirmada, así que no me importa. El problema… es que tengo que hacer algo… um… íntimo con alguien que apenas conozco.

—Ahora que lo pienso, he oído rumores de Hibari Kyoya. Dicen que es bastante frio fuera de su carrera como actor. También se rumorea que es difícil de trabajar con él, sobre todo en películas de romance. Esta también será su primera vez en un drama gay —comento Yamamoto, desenrollando un cartel que había cogido de una tienda.

Tsuna quedo asombrado con la imagen de Hibari Kyoya. El moreno estaba mirando al actor de cabello cuervo que estaba sonriendo y, a la vez, mirando hacia abajo. Parecía que sus miradas conectaran, a pesar de que no se habían visto nunca y tomaron las fotos en distintos lugares. A continuación los títulos en negrita declaraban: **¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! ¡Hibari Kyoya! ¡Dos de los mejores actores del mundo, en el mismo drama! ¡Con el famoso director Hiroaki Ogata filmaran esta nueva producción!**

—Y-Ya…—Yamamoto se rió entre dientes en la cara pálida de Tsuna.

—¡No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos! Es un drama sorprendentemente corto, teniendo en cuenta toda la colaboración, el guión no debería ser difícil de memorizar —Hayato se puso sus gafas y ato su pelo en una cola de caballo, con un coletero de repuesto que lleva en su muñeca. Esto era un habito – estaban acostumbrados, y aunque intentaran romperlo, no podían. Tsuna sonrió y se puso en su sitio alrededor de la mesa de madera, que Yamamoto consiguió años atrás. De hecho, probablemente, la mesa era la de sus años en la escuela intermedia.

—Voy a actuar el papel de Hibari. Idiota del beisbol, actuaras de la hermana gemela —Y así comenzó la memorización del guión.

* * *

><p>—Realmente no se que haría sin vosotros, chicos —confeso Tsuna, con un bostezo que no pudo reprimir—. Espero no haber estropeado cualquier plan que tuvierais para mañana…—dijo en tono de disculpa.<p>

—¡Ningún problema, Tsuna! El concierto al que iremos aún le queda, y estoy libre por unos días, jaja. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Asari?

—¿Ehh? Me entere de que estaba con G, donde Giotto-nii

—Oh, me di cuenta de eso, no es de extrañar que Hayato este aquí. No le entendí cuando intento explicármelo —un brillo juguetón bailaba en los ojos del japonés.

—Gracias… Entonces me voy y os dejo solos —dijo sonriendo, con sus ojos llenos de alegría. El peliplateado se quedo dormido justo después de haber memorizado el guión por completo. Fue lindo que sus ojos intentaban no cerrarse, incluso después de tomar tres tazas de café. Hayato había insultado a Yamamoto, cuando el jugador de beisbol comento sobre lo adorable que se veía. Yamamoto vocalizo un adiós, por que no quería despertar a su amante. Mañana podría ser un día decente, siempre y cuando no metiera la pata. De tanto pensar no se dio cuenta de cuando llego a la puerta de su mansión, dejando, la motocicleta en la calzada por las prisas de ir a la cama y dormir.

Ah, me pregunto que clase de persona es Hibari Kyoya.


	2. Macchiato y Gyokuro

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Imitation Angel.

* * *

><p>Aturdido y a tientas, Tsuna intentó apagar el molesto despertador, faltaba poco para apretar el botón y apagarlo, pero involuntariamente lo golpeo con fuerza mandando al dispositivo fuera de la mesa en algún lugar de su habitación, haciendo una mueca por el ruido que hizo al caer.<p>

—Es el séptimo de este mes —se quejo, al mismo tiempo que salía de la cama y a trompicones se dirigió al cuarto de baño, por las prisas casi se come el suelo.

La ducha y el aseo personal se hicieron en menos de diez minutos. Lo mejor que podía hacer por su melena era pasarle el cepillo por encima, hace años que desistió en domar ese caos, saco dos piezas de ropa al azar de un cajón situado al lado de la cama. Se detuvo un momento antes de coger una de sus chaquetas favoritas. Era de color naranja y tenia bordado su nombre en blanco detrás, gritando a los cuatro vientos quien era, pero seguía siendo su posesión mas preciada, sus amigas Kyoko, Chrome y Haru la habían echo a mano después de todo.

—Eh… ¿demasiado casual?—Reflexiono, se encogió de hombros y se puso los zapatos. El café donde se reuniría con Hibari Kyoya era un corto paseo de 5 minutos, a pesar que tuviera que ir de incognito por sus fans. Claro, que eran la base principal de su éxito, había aprendido que siendo demasiado amable con sus admiradores llevaba a conclusiones precipitadas, y su nombre en negrita en los titulares. Ni que decir, gritos y malas palabras de Lal, una de los muchos que consideraba su familia, aunque no tuvieran relación sanguínea.

Se decidió por un sombrero oscuro que le cubriera su cabello y unas gafas de sol para los ojos.

—Natsu…—llamó, sólo para ser respondido por el silencio.

«Ah, sí, lo deje con Yama-kun, no me di cuenta». Saco el móvil del bolsillo y le envió un mensaje de disculpa a su amigo. Miro la bandeja de entrada para ver si había alguno de Giotto.

_1 mensaje de texto de Giotto. [Abrir]_

_¡Yo, Tsu-chan! Estaré en casa para el próximo martes, no te importa si viene Daemon, ¿verdad?_

Tsuna sonrió ante la incertidumbre de su hermano. Por razones desconocidas, incluso para él, le divertía que Giotto le pidiera permiso para cosas en las que el no tenia ni voz ni voto. Desde el mini berrinche que tuvo por haber visto a Giotto y a Daemon haciendo… de nuevo cosas íntimas estando en casa, Giotto era más cauteloso con su hermano pequeño acerca de Daemon.

_Por mí esta bien, nii-san. Por favor, avisa a G-san sobre esto yo no sabré como decírselo, va a quedar extasiado por la noticia. _Guardó el móvil después de enviárselo. Tenía una razón más que suficiente para evitar al fotógrafo pelirrojo. Sucedió una situación similar que con su hermano y Daemon, pero con él y su marido. Asari le había perdonado al instante, pero su compañero todavía seguía furioso semanas después del incidente. Además, no quiere que el hermano mayor de Hayato se cabreara aún más con él. Ambos eran similares en cuanto temperamento y apariencia, también en la forma en que su sola presencia exigía respeto a todas las personas cercanas.

Tsuna se apresuro a salir, su mente le decía que ya habían pasado unos minutos. Cuando quedaba un minuto para llegar a su destino, una melodía familiar llego a sus oídos. Sonaba a la versión del himno de su antigua escuela, Namimori Alta, un pájaro amarillo estaba cantando la canción aposentado en su cabeza, aparentemente amistoso gorjeo las ultimas notas.

—Ah, Tori-chan, ¿conoces Namimori?—La bola suave y esponjosa de plumaje amarillo salto de su cabeza hacia el dedo extendido.

—¡Hibari! ¡Hibari!—Tsuna ladeo la cabeza en la confusión.

—¿Alondra? ¿Tal vez quieres cantar como una, Tori-chan?—El moreno sonrió viendo al ave alzar el vuelo, convirtiéndose en una pequeña mancha en el cielo.

Tsuna corrió el último tramo hacia la cafetería, abrió la puerta y miro haber si encontraba al actor de cabello cuervo. Le tomo unos minutos encontrar al hombre, estaba sentado en una mesa aislada. En su camino hacia Hibari Kyoya, sintió un tirón de su camisa, dándose la vuelta con curiosidad, encontró dos rostros arrugados con una cálida sonrisa, rostros que reconoció al instante.

—¡Obaa-san! ¡Ojii-san!—Se inclino a la pareja de ancianos, quitándose las gafas de sol.

—Oho, tan amable como siempre, Tsunayoshi-kun. Todavía un poco femenino, por lo que veo —bromeo el anciano.

—¡Ojii-san!—La cara de Tsuna se encendió ante la broma del anciano—. ¿Obaa-san aún a de prepararte los onigiri?—Señalo triunfalmente.

—No entiendo como la gente puede hacer un alimento tan complejo —resoplo el anciano con una sonrisa.

—Te dije que no empacas bien el arroz. ¡Así es normal que se derrumbe!—Tsuna se echo a reír junto a la anciana, el anciano se unió después de intentar fulminar con la mirada al moreno.

—Dale a Nana mi mas profundo agradecimiento. No estoy segura de que el club de costura hubiese pasado una noche más sin su ayuda —la anciana se inclino con gratitud, Tsuna desesperadamente le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

—Fue un placer, además su club le da algo que hacer. En todo caso seriamos nosotros los que deberíamos dar las gracias.

—Bueno, pues váyase ahora, Tsunayoshi. Estoy seguro de que su amigo ya ha esperado suficiente —el anciano se rió.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Fue un placer volver a verles!—Se inclino a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el otro actor.

—¡Siento llegar tarde!—Tsuna se quito el sombrero y lo coloco en el asiento junto a el. El actor observo al pequeño moreno. Su primer pensamiento fue que había una confusión y el drama iba a ser uno normal, hasta que la pareja de ancianos le interrumpió su camino hacia la mesa.

—Es la primera vez que le veo en persona, aunque no es la primera vez que oigo hablar de usted. Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, encantado de trabajar contigo.

—Hibari Kyoya —al fin se presento, después de pasar un largo rato observando la mano tendida del moreno. Tsuna dejo caer la mano torpemente.

—Entonces…

—Tu eres…

—Por favor, continúe Hibari-san —el moreno se sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Por casualidad, ¿eres una chica?—Tsuna sintió que su cara enrojecía aun más por la pregunta.

—¡N-No!—Los ojos grises y gélidos de Hibari se redujeron en la diversión de su pregunta que cuestiona el género del moreno.

—Hibari-san, realmente lo supuso —resoplo.

Finalmente, empezó a dispararle preguntas a Hibari. El actor de más edad miro a su contra parte, el moreno lo único que hacia era hablar, hablar y hablar. Este herbívoro tenia el descaro de hablar con él como si nada, pero no podía reunir suficiente molestia para cortarle y que dejara de hablar. Frunció el ceño al ver a una camarera aparecer junto a su mesa para tomar los pedidos.

—Macchiato con triple de caramelo* —soltó Tsuna sonriendo a la camarera, que se ruborizo y escribió el pedido.

—¿Y usted, señor?

—Agua caliente —la camarera asintió, con la decisión de no preguntar por esa orden tan extraña y rápidamente se fue a la cocina a difundir la noticia de que Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya estaban sentados juntos en este café. Tsuna miro con curiosidad al hombre sentado delante de el.

—¿Agua caliente?—El actor de mayor edad solo gruño en respuesta, negándose a contestar. Ne, eso es algo infantil, si lo piensas… Hibari le envió una mirada penetrante, y al instante sus pensamientos cesaron, ahora se preguntaba como pudo pensar en Hibari siendo infantil. La camarera regreso inmediatamente con sus órdenes, estableciéndolas enfrente de quien correspondía.

—¿No deberías irte?—Hibari la fulmino con la mirada mientras buscaba en el bolsillo la bolsita de té que había comprado.

—A-Ano, me preguntaba si me podrían dar un autógrafo —dijo la chica con valentía, nerviosismo y alisándose el cabello.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando Tsuna le sonrió amablemente y le pidió un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel. La firma del moreno era elegante, tal y como le había enseñado Reborn, y agrego una pequeña nota agradeciendo su rápida entrega. Le paso el bloc de notas a Hibari junto con el bolígrafo. Hibari casi rompió el papel con la fuerza que aplico al escribir su nombre, entregándole nuevamente los artículos a su propietaria junto con un gruñido.

—¡Gracias!

—De nada —dijo Tsuna, mientras ella se iba a atender otra mesa. Su nariz captó un ligero olor aromático a hojas de té.

—¿Té?

—Gyokuro.

—Ah, es el que le gusta a Obaa-san —Hibari desprecio la forma en que el herbívoro no dejaba de sonreír y tratara a cualquiera como si le conociese. Llego tarde, se entretuvo hablando y acepto la petición de un autógrafo. Sus labios se curvaron mientras sorbía su té. Que improductivo.

—¡Ahora! El guión, vamos a repasar algunas líneas —el café rehabilito sus energías—. ¿Has estudiado a 'Tsukiyomi Akira'?

—Algo.

—¿Podrías mostrármelo?—Hibari hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar otra vez, pero en un tono completamente distinto.

—¿Kanazawa? ¿Estas bien?—Los ojos del actor estaban llenos de preocupación por el bienestar de la niña. Tsuna apenas y tuvo tiempo suficiente para adaptarse a los repentinos cambios en la atmosfera, su mente proceso rápidamente que Hibari había ido directamente al acto 18.

—L-Lo siento Akira-kun, yo estaba buscando a mi hermana. No tenia intención de causar… todo esto…—Tsuna hizo un gesto con sus manos como si estuvieran en el plató. Hibari tomo la mano del moreno en un repentino movimiento. Esta es la escena en la que Akira desinfecta su mano. El normalmente reservado presidente del consejo estudiantil muestra un lado tierno por primera vez, y es una de las escenas más importantes del drama. Me pregunto como lo interpretara Hibari-san.

La cara del hombre de repente se volvió desapasionada al decir las siguientes líneas—. ¿Ten cuidado, entendido? No quiero tener que rescatarte cada vez que te metes en problemas —dejo caer la mano de Tsuna, y aterrizo con un ruido sordo sobre la mesa. El enfoque que le quiere dar es de… ¿negación? La boca de Tsuna hizo una curva hacia abajo.

—E-Esta bien…—el actor de más edad no mostro signos de parar el acto, así que Tsuna se levanto tembloroso de la mesa y empezó a alegarse.

—Espera —una mano se envolvió alrededor de su estrecha muñeca y acerco al actor mas joven hacia el. Los dos terminaron cara a cara, los orbes color caramelo de Tsuna estaban fijos al los orbes gélidos grisáceos de Hibari—. No importa —murmuro pasándose una mano por sus cabellos negro azabache, empujando al moreno lejos de él y cambiando su mirada a otra parte.

—Akira-kun, no te entiendo —exclamo Tsuna—. ¡Hace un minuto estabas alejando a mi hermana, y al minuto siguiente la vuelves a persuadir!—Tsuna se puso rojo por el arrebato.

—Nunca he hecho eso, salta a conclusiones —dijo Hibari en un hilo de voz, su nivel de paciencia iba cayendo peligrosamente.

—Oh, ¿practicando ya? Estoy orgulloso de que mis actores sean tan dedicados —el moreno se sorprendió, buscando el origen de la voz, vio a un hombre delgado. Parecía frágil, que se desmoronaría a la mínima brisa de aire.

—¿Ogata-san?—Tsuna se dio cuenta de la cercanía entre él y Hibari, y volvió lentamente a su lado de la mesa—. Me imagine que la reunión seria aquí, así que estaba aprendiendo mas acerca de Hibari-san —agrego con torpeza.

—Reborn, me dijo donde encontraros —dijo con ligereza el director—. He decidido cambiar un poco el guion. ¿Sabéis que este guion se basa en el Drama Coreano Arisa?—Los dos actores asintieron con la cabeza, lo que produjo que dos montones de papeles grapados, se les fuera dado—. He decidido incorporar un poco de Hana Yori Dango. Solo pensé que seria una buena idea —declaro Ogata, con sus ojos asemejándose a los de un cachorro.

—E-Esta bien —tartamudeo Tsuna, sin saber que decir delante de un hombre adulto dándole esa mirada.

—¡Espero poder trabajar con vosotros dos pronto! Ah, y por favor, no os alarméis con los nombres —dijo el director, aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. El moreno se quedo confuso ante eso.

—¿Tsunaruhime?

—¿Que?—Tsuna frunció las cejas, mientras Hibari hacia un gesto al guión con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Solo pequeños cambios aquí y allá… ¿Kyoya? ¿Tsunaruhime? ¿Esta usando nuestros nombres reales? Bueno eso no importa…—murmuro el moreno, pasando las paginas—. Sera así en varios actos y– ¿Hieeee?—El nombre femenino al fin se instalo en su densa mente—. Sigo siendo obligado a travestirme…—Tsuna dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa, con un suspiro de miseria—. Hibari-san —comenzó Tsuna, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos—. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa para repasar el guion? Podría venir mucha gente, si seguimos aquí —el actor de cabello cuervo ya estaba de pie dirigiéndose a pagar para irse. Tsuna añadió una generosa propina al lado de la cuenta, cogiendo su macchiato para terminárselo más tarde. Le hizo una señal a la camarera conforme se iban y se despidió de la pareja de ancianos.

—Kusakabe, prepara un —fue cortado por Tsuna, que se acababa de poner su sombrero y gafas de sol.

—Son sólo 5 minutos a pie —Hibari cerró el móvil.

—Adelante, herbívoro.

—Como carne —el mayor entrecerró los ojos ante la inocente declaración.

—¿Estas intentando desafiarme?

—N-No, sólo decía que no soy un herbívoro —Tsuna sentía el sudor que se le acumulaba en las manos, solía ocurrir cuando se ponía nervioso.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a su propiedad, pasando por atajos para ir directamente. Podía oír a su compañero detrás de el mientras caminaban, de pronto algo se poso en su cabeza.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~_

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Tori-chan —comenzó a tararear el himno de su escuela, eligiendo no cantar por si la estropeaba.

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~_

Tsuna se dio la vuelta cuando la bola de pelusa alzo el vuelo posándose en la cabeza de Hibari.

—¡Hibari! Hibari!—Tsuna se movió nerviosamente, mientras Hibari le fulminaba con la mirada, finalmente, hizo la conexión entre el actor y el pájaro.

—A-Ah… ¿así que eres el dueño de Tori-chan? Ahora que lo pienso por eso antes decía tu nombre.

—Él.

—¿Huh?

—Él. Su nombre es Hibird —explico el dueño frunciendo el ceño.

—Le queda bien ese nombre —dijo Tsuna sonriendo, preguntándose si Hibari había asistido a Namimori Alta—. Estoy en…

—¡GAO!

* * *

><p><em>Siento el brusco final D:<em>

_Una vez más, ignorad mi intento de escena en la que actuaban Gracias por leer._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Y ya esta el segundo capi! :D Para empezar aclarare el *, haber la frase original es: Triple Shot Upside Down Caramel Macchiato, así que disculpad si no la he traducido bien

Y muchas gracias a: Yunmoon, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Mappi, Missdinosaur y YukinoMare por dejar comentario y opinión.

Nos leemos.


	3. Mascotas y Baguettes

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Imitation Angel.

* * *

><p>—¡Natsu!—El gato híbrido subió su corta estatura en unos milisegundos, ronroneando, enroscándose en su lugar favorito, el hombro del moreno.<p>

—¡Tsuna!—De repente unos grandes brazos le abrazaron, sosteniendo su menudo cuerpo en un fuerte agarre.

—Dino-nii… por favor, me ahogas…—la puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe, su macchiato cayó olvidado en el césped, dejando al descubierto a un peliplateado y a un alegre jugador de béisbol.

—Dino joder, deja de asfixiar a Tsuna antes de que empuje a Uri a tu…

—¡RIIOW!—El gato siseo en molestia, rascando suavemente la mejilla de Hayato, pero con suficiente fuerza como para sacar algo de sangre.

—Por qué, estúpido gato…

—Maa, maa, Hayato. Fue tu culpa, jaja —dijo sonriendo Yamamoto, pasando por alto el resplandor del peli plateado, que se armó con el gato gruñéndole.

—Muero…—silbó Tsuna.

—Callaos, insectos —un hombre de cabello rubio tirando a blanco se apoyó en la puerta, sus ojos azul claro estrechándose en molestia.

—¡Alaude-san!—Tsuna se inclino respetuosamente, en el momento en que Dino le soltó de su mortal abrazo. El hombre asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, sus ojos se redujeron más a medida que observaba a Dino.

—Kyoya~ ¿A dónde vas?—Hibari miró amenazadoramente al rubio, ignorando que estaba luchando para ponerse al día con el.

—Sabes que desprecio las multitudes —el actor de mayor edad dijo secamente.

—Ya que soy tu agente, te aconsejo que te quedes —3a mandíbula de cierto moreno se abrió ante tal noticia.

—¡Dino-nii!—Exclamó Tsuna, el rubio comenzó arrastrar a Hibari hacia su dirección—. Hibari-san no debe quedarse si no quiere. ¡Y nunca dijiste que fueras su agente!

—Parece que me olvide de decírtelo —se rió entre dientes mientras soltaba a Hibari.

—No creía que fuera a importar…

—¡Riiow!—Uri se deslizo del control de Yamamoto y Natsu saltó desde el hombro de Tsuna.

—GAO —los dos felinos saltaron hacia Hibari, en un ataque sincronizado, tomando con la guardia baja al actor de mayor edad.

—¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!—Pío Hibird, causando un segundo shock a su propietario, quien no tenía ni idea del extenso vocabulario del pájaro, aparte de su nombre.

Uri le dio un golpe a la bola de pelusa amarilla, que parecía no tener absolutamente ningún sentido de auto-perseverancia, posándose en la cabeza de Natsu. Sorprendentemente, el felino no hizo ningún movimiento para sacar al ave que estaba a su alcance, eligió dejarlo de lado, su control estaba en la camisa de Hibari, investigando la entidad púrpura que había caído del bolsillo del actor.

—¡Piii!—El objeto se acerco a Natsu, frotándose contra el gato híbrido cariñosamente al llegar a su lado. Uri se quedó mirando al animal con curiosidad, andando hasta la criatura púrpura.

—¡Piii!—De repente, saco unos pinchos que lo envolvían como si fuera un escudo protector, Uri empujo con su pata uno de los pinchos, causando que el gato maullara de furia. Tsuna se había congelado por la sorpresa, hasta el momento, intervino en lo que podría haberse convertido en una pelea, recogiendo a Natsu y a Uri en un rápido movimiento.

—Basta, los dos. Hacer eso a un amigo esta mal —Tsuna riño a los felinos.

Uri movió la nariz con desdén, mientras Natsu se froto en la mejilla en forma de disculpa, mientras miraba al animal acurrucado en las manos de Hibari con interés—. Lo siento, Hibari-san —se disculpo el moreno con una reverencia. El actor de mayor edad solo se quedo observando al animal púrpura que acunaba en sus manos con curiosidad. Su mascota nunca había exhibido una muestra de afecto como la que mostro con Natsu. Normalmente, su reacción con la mayoría de personas y animales era la que mostro con Uri.

—Parece que están interesados en Roll —se rió Dino, sacando de su bolsillo a una tortuga. —Compre a Enzo…

—¡Dino-nii por favor, ponlo lejos! La última vez que le permití la entrada a mi casa, ¡el piso de abajo acabo destruido!—El moreno hizo hincapié, no quería que se repitiera ese horrible incidente. «A-Ah… el erizo de Hibari-san es lindo…»

—Eso fue un accidente —se rió Dino—. No volverá a suce– Woops —la tortuga voló de las torpes manos del rubio, volando por el aire mientras sus pies se movían cómicamente.

—Jaja, ¡va directamente al estanque de peces, Tsuna!

—¡Eres idiota, eso es una cosa mala!—Todos dieron un gran paso hacia atrás lejos del estanque, excepto Hibari.

—¡Hibari-san! ¡Esquívalo!—Gritó Tsuna, mientras la tortuga estaba a punto de entrar en contacto con el agua.

—¿Por que?—Cuestiono el actor de mayor edad, mientras el resto continuo dando pasos atrás.

—Así que no tienes cerebro, _imbécile_ —las esposas púrpura fueron arrojadas al reptil, que cayó justo entre la zona de peligro y el césped bien cortado, luchando para intentar levantarse.

—Yo podría haber manejado a Enzo, _vieux bâstard_ —dijo enfadado Hibari, devolviendo al erizo donde estaba.

—Alaude, no deberías haber ido tan lejos para salvar el día —a Tsuna le cayó una gran gota de sudor ante la indiferencia de Dino, pasando un brazo alrededor del rubio, que sorprendentemente no le golpeo. Alaude rara vez iba sin sus esposas – el joven moreno había visto muchas maneras con las que utilizaba las esposas.

—No puedo creer que estaba lo suficientemente demente, como para dejarlo a tu cuidado —enfatizo Hibari mientras recogía la tortuga caída y se la devolvía a Dino, mirándole mal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estáis todos aquí?—Cuestiono Tsuna a las cuatro personas adicionales que han salido abruptamente de su casa.

—Reborn —dijeron los tres a coro, Alaude solo murmuro un—: Ese insecto.

—Todo empieza con el —se quejó Tsuna, hizo una seña para que todos entraran en su mansión—. ¿Por qué no entramos y lo discutimos?—Pregunto – más por el simple hecho de ser cortes que otra cosa—. Yama-kun, gracias por cuidar de Nat…—el moreno rápidamente se agacho, dejando a una bola de pelusa azul volar sobre el, para posarse en el hombro de su mejor amigo—. Jirou no esta aquí, ¿verdad?—Pregunto el moreno preocupado. Uri toleraba al gorrión azul, pero el perro hiperactivo era otra cosa, era una combinación letal que ni Yamamoto quería probar.

—No, él esta en casa. ¡No me había dado cuenta de que Kojirou estaba aquí, jaja!—Yamamoto, siendo el último, cerró la puerta tras el cuando todos los presentes ya estaban en el salón, cada uno tomó asiento en los sillones. Sus mascotas corretearon hacia su habitación especial, diseñada específicamente para ellos, con Natsu quitándole las dudas a Roll.

—Ahora, voy a volver a preguntar. ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? Solo invite a Hibari-san —dijo Tsuna inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

—Hey, ¿no era 'tu casa es mi casa'?—Bromeo Yamamoto.

—Deja de abrazarle —Hayato golpeo con fuerza a Dino con una almohada que estaba junto a el.

—No era necesario que me golpearas tan fuerte —se quejo el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Tsuna casi se desmaya, cuando sus dos mejores amigos sacaron de sus bolsillos exactamente el mismo guión que él tenía escondido en su chaqueta.

—¡Yamamoto, pensé que empezaba la temporada de béisbol!—Exclamo el moreno. El sabia que el jugador de béisbol era bueno con la carrera de actor igual que con el béisbol, pero nunca tuvo que elegir entre ninguna de las dos.

—Puedo saltarme un par de partidos —dijo sonriendo—. Además, Hayato estaría solo sin mi —el peliplateado se sonrojó, empujando el brazo que estaba sobre sus hombros con un resoplido.

—Quien dijo que estaría solo. Probablemente estaría más tranquilo sin ti —murmuro Hayato.

—Antes hable con Ogata. Además del hecho de que están usando vuestros nombres reales, hay otro cambio importante en el guión. El F4 necesita otro miembro, al parecer yo soy demasiado mayor para el papel —dijo serio el rubio—. Así que, la última incorporación es…

—Rokudo Mukuro. El engendro del estúpido insecto cabeza de piña —gruñó Alaude. Hibari apretó las manos en un puño en la mención del actor de cabeza púrpura

—Ese herbívoro…—Hayato y Tsuna no tomaron muy bien la noticia, el peliplateado empezó a maldecir una larga serie de improperios, mientras la cara del último tomó una sombra pálida e insalubre.

—Un montón de actores conocidos van a estar presentes. Byakuran, Xanxus, Squalo…—el rubio se fue apagando al ver la creciente perdida de color en el rostro de Tsuna.

—X-Xanxus…—la conmoción y el terror eran claramente visibles en el rostro del moreno, era hasta cierto punto, casi cómico. Se quejo de que su vida había terminado, dejándose caer sin vida sobre el hombro de Hayato.

—Dado que el rodaje comenzara pronto, seria una buena idea para vosotros que practicaseis. Piensa en esto como una fiesta de pijamas, Tsuna. Ogata tiene un alto nivel.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿cuál es la necesidad de que tu y Alaude-san os quedéis, Dino-nii?—Pregunto Tsuna mientras se enderezaba, sacando el guión del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Tengo que monitorear a Kyoya, por supuesto~ Además, Reborn, no estará aquí para mantener un ojo en ti. El y los demás Arcobaleno están asistiendo a una conferencia de prensa en Italia —Tsuna se animo notablemente con la sola mención de 'Reborn' y 'libre'.

—Ya sabéis donde esta vuestra habitación, Dino-nii. Por favor, lleva las cosas de Hibari-san a la habitación contigua a la vuestra– no me hagas caso, es una mala idea —0urmuro Tsuna.

—Ya he puesto nuestro equipaje en las habitaciones. ¿Esta bien si la habitación de Kyoya es la de al lado tuyo, Tsuna?

—Por supuesto —dijo Tsuna despreocupadamente ojeando el guión, buscando el resumen. Seguido de un silencio incomodo, causando que el moreno levantara la vista de los papeles. Sintió la necesidad decir algo, ya que la mirada de todos estaba dirigida a el, levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Vamos a hacer bocadillos —Hayato fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—No puedo creer que no haya hecho la conexión entre Hibari y Namimori, todavía —esa afirmación obtuvo un gélido resplandor de parte del actor.

—Probablemente piense, que alguien tan agradable como Hibari no puede ser el famoso Hibari Kyoya del Comité Disciplinario. Además, Tsuna no es de los que juzga en base a rumores, ni antes, a pesar de que se ponía un poco temeroso…—Yamamoto terminó su frase con una mirada no muy discreta del ex prefecto. El pelinegro se levanto, por las ordenes dadas por el rubio pronunciadas en francés, en silencio rumbo a la cocina.

—¿De verdad crees que esos dos se desarrollaran de acuerdo al plan de Reborn?—Cuestiono Yamamoto, después de ver que la figura de Hibari desapareció de su vista.

—Giotto se asegurara de que nada malo le suceda a su querido hermano —razono Dino.

—Kyoya puede ser, a veces, violento. Pero tiene moral —los ojos azules de Alaude se estrecharon—. Después de todo, el es mi…

* * *

><p>—¿Tsunayoshi?—Hibari interrogo, entrando a la vacía cocina.<p>

—Un momento, estoy en la despensa —fue la respuesta.

La alondra se quedo buscando por la sala con torpeza, no tiene nada con lo que ocuparse. El moreno llegó animado de la despensa, equilibrando dos rollos de pan enormes en sus brazos.

—Ah, ¿necesitas algo, Hibari-san?—El moreno dejo las cosas, desenvolviendo uno de los envases transparentes, desinfectando el mostrador de la cocina.

—No. Nii-san me ha enviado para… ayudar —Tsuna se congeló en medio de su salto para intentar llegar a la manija del armario.

—¿Nii-san?—Hibari se acerco donde Tsuna luchaba con el armario, abriéndolo fácilmente.

—Tu le llamas Alaude-san —el moreno recupero la compostura después de un pequeño concurso de miradas con Hibari, preguntándose el por que no había hecho la conexión anteriormente. Después de todo, tenían muchas cosas en común – especialmente su aspecto y personalidad.

—Ya veo —Tsuna, a tientas obtuvo unos recipientes con condimento, con agilidad capturo uno antes de que cayera al suelo—. ¿Puedes llevarles esto primero?—Tsuna cogió la taza con fruta picada que había preparado anteriormente, poniéndolo en las manos en espera de la alondra.

El actor asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina. Tsuna se lavo las manos con agua tibia y jabón antes de volver al mostrador con el pan. Desconocido para el, el moreno comenzó a tararear la canción Sakura Addiction, aún la tenia reciente en la cabeza por haberla escuchado la noche anterior. Delicadamente roció especias por el pan, abrió el segundo rollo y repitió el proceso. Decidió cortarlos antes de ponerlos en el horno a cocer, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de espera se reduce si no tienes que esperar a que el pan se enfríe para cortarlo. Tsuna volvió su atención al guión, que lo tenía colgado en vertical con la ayuda de un marco.

«Tsunayoshi y Kyoko– ¿qué?»Tsuna ni siquiera había leído una frase del resumen antes de tener una grata sorpresa. «Voy a filmar con Kyoko»,pensó con alegría, cuidadosamente corto el pan, el cuchillo en una mano, en la otra el pan y su vista dedicada al guion.

«Tsunayoshi y Kyoko son gemelos. Tsunayoshi tiene lo que tu llamarías complejo de hermana, hace muchas cosas para asegurarse que su hermana sea feliz. De hecho decidió matricularse en la misma escuela de niñas que su hermana, cambiando su estilo de ropa para ocultar su género. Se traslado con éxito de su antigua escuela a Seishun, y se apresuro hacer amigas con su irresistible personalidad. Sin embargo, en la escuela hermana de Seishun, Daesang, reside un grupo famoso apodado el F4, por su apariencia increíblemente atractiva y su encantadora personalidad. Del mismo modo que Seishun, Daesang, permite la entrada a los estudiantes de un solo género, esa escuela es lo contrario de Seishun que solo permite mujeres. Su hermana se enamora de uno de los miembros del F4, y Tsunayoshi se compromete– Ow!». Maldijo al dedo índice, alejándolo del pan, chupo la sangre que salía. «Curita…» el moreno estaba de puntitas, maldiciendo mentalmente su corta estatura que le hacia la vida más complicada. Un brazo detrás de él, le abrió el armario y saco una caja de tiritas. Hibari sin decir palabra le dio una al moreno, que la cogió con gratitud y la envolvió alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Sucede a menudo?—Cuestiono Hibari, mientras guardaba la caja en el armario.

—Sí —sonrió alegremente Tsuna mientras terminaba de cortar el último trozo de pan, cogió los guantes del horno y la bandeja donde estaba el pan, sacándola del horno—. Baguettes —explico el moreno, mientras el familiar aroma escapaba del horno—. Son una de sus favoritos, todos están de acuerdo —el actor de mayor edad asintió con la cabeza, puso las piezas de pan en un plato de porcelana, terminando de cocinar. Tsuna empezó conversaciones aleatorias que

Hibari tolero, incluso añadía una o dos palabras, mientras los demás se inclinaban hacia sus intereses. Los aperitivos se consumieron rápidamente, y la práctica del guión llego pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Gracias por dejar vuestro comentario: Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Im Killjoy, CielHibird29 y BelPrinzesBloodyStrawberry.

Nos leemos.


	4. Quemado y Desmontado

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Imitation Angel.

* * *

><p>Los suaves sonidos de la caída de agua fue lo que despertó a Tsuna en lo que parecía ser, en medio de la noche. El medio dormido del moreno concluyo rápidamente que alguien estaba usando la ducha, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué lo usaría a esta hora olvidada de dios. Después se convenció de que tratando de dormir otra vez era imposible, el moreno se deslizó de la cama y se acercó a su escritorio, donde su confiable ordenador portátil se encontraba. La electrónica de alta tecnología tarareo, mostrando vida con un solo toque en el botón de encendido, lo que provocó que Tsuna introdujera su contraseña para acceder a sus archivos. El monitor parpadeo a su conocido fondo de pantalla, con personajes conocidos, revelando a un moreno sonriente y su grupo de amigos en su graduación de la escuela secundaria.<p>

**ID de usuario:**

**Contraseña: **************

Tsuna se conecto en su Facebook oficial, los números de color rojo indicando la enorme cantidad de nuevas solicitudes de amistad y los mensajes del muro.

**8059 nuevas solicitudes de amistad. ¿Añadir todas?**

El moreno hizo clic en Sí, pasándose al muro. La mayoría de los nuevos comentarios fueron palabras de evaluación o de aliento, y, en ocasiones, con preguntas mezcladas, que se veía obligado a contestar.

**Kanzato Naru: **¿Cuántos años tienes? :O

**Tsuna: **18

**Masami Yumi: **¿Es tu cabello natural, o es de algún estilo?

**Tsuna: **Natural, ¡lo juro! Un montón de gente me lo pregunta ouo; si recibiera una moneda de diez centavos por cada vez que alguien pregunta, sería rico.

**Oikawa Tsurara: **¿Es cierto que saldrá uno nuevo, con un dúo con Rokudo Mukuro? o.O

**Tsuna: **O.O Gomen, ¡pero eso no es cierto! Sólo he hecho un dúo con Basil-kun, pero si es cierto que Vongola podrá sacar un nuevo disco^^

Tsuna se pasó una buena media hora respondiendo a sus Fanmail, frunciendo el ceño ante la última pregunta.

**Suzuki Shizu: **¿Tienes una relación con Hibari Kyoya? ·w·

…El moreno escribió su respuesta en su estado medio dormido.

**Tsuna: **No, ¡acabo de conocerlo!

Sin embargo, creo que Hibari-san es my agradable

Tsuna agregó la última parte de la alondra en un impulso, despidiéndose sin otro pensamiento para poder acceder al personal, el Facebook privado.

**ID de usuario:**

**Contraseña: **************

**Una nueva solicitud de amigo a través de la sugerencia de amigo [Alaude]**

**[Hibari Kyoya]**

Tsuna aceptó la solicitud con un ligero golpe en el ratón. Si Hibari conocía su Facebook personal, significaba que Hibari tenía uno, ¿verdad? El moreno curiosamente clickeo en el perfil del actor. La foto de Hibari era lo primero que le saludó. La alondra fruncía el ceño en la foto, y el ángulo en que fue tomada sugería que alguien tenía la cámara – lo más probable Dino.

**Ocupación: **Actor.

**Ubicación: **Namimori, Japón.

**Anteriormente asistió a Namimori Alta.**

**Bio:** …

**Intereses: **Morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros.

Información editada por última vez, hace 3 años.

A Hibari Kyoya le gusta, **La Comisión Disciplinaria.**

Click.

—¿E-Eh?—Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron, casi cómicamente, cuando se topó con la página del Facebook del Comité. Así que el era _ese_ Hibari Kyoya. El mismo que en, desobedece-una-regla-de-la-escuela-y-te-muerdo-hasta-la-muerte_Hibari. _Y ahí estaba él en una imagen del perfil de la página, mirando fríamente a la cámara con su uniforme escolar, su distintivo brazalete rojo con _disciplina_ puesto a la perfección en su uniforme. Tsuna se transfirió el año después de que el ex prefecto se graduara, pero la leyenda oficial de la implacable disciplina todavía permanecía allí, incluso después de su partida.

«Ahora que lo pienso, se ve muy fresco…»Tsuna admiraba la manera en la que la chaqueta de Hibari estaba sobre sus hombros con descuido, un par de relucientes tonfas de plata en sus manos. «E-Eh… ¿por qué le miro como si fuera algún tipo de… pervertido?» El moreno cerró la tapa del portátil hacia abajo, con un pequeño rubor adornando su rostro. Salió de su habitación, y se aventuro en el pasillo oscuro, a ciegas y a tientas por el camino hacia la cocina, a buscar un bocadillo o algo, no lo sabía. Tal vez mirar la TV mientras estaba en ello. Chilló de sorpresa cuando su mano rozó algo que definitivamente _no_ era la pared.

«¿M-Monstruo?»Tan pueril como el miedo que tenía, en su mayor parte se debía a Reborn, que le gustaba entretenerse con las reacciones del moreno cuando se veía obligado a ver películas de terror diferentes – a lo que dio lugar a recurrentes pesadillas. Tsuna buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, sus ojos parpadeando por el repentino brillo de la luz. Se quedó mirando confusamente a la figura delante de él, preguntándose por qué había una chaqueta. Cada habitación, pero la sala tenía calor, y el problema va a arreglarse pronto. «Espera…», la chaqueta negra le era familiar.

—¿H-Hibari-san?

—Hn —el moreno seguía mirándole perplejo, de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho más bajo que era. La parte superior de su cabello apenas y llegaba hasta los hombros del actor de mayor edad, y sus ojos como mucho, a la altura del torso.

—…creo que tengo demasiados genes de mamá —susurró Tsuna, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Si Hibari hubiera estado en posición de sonreír, lo hubiera hecho. Definitivamente, pudo ver el parecido femenino.

—¿Pudding de flan?—El actor rechazó cortésmente el postre, después de decidir que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Para volverse a dormir no era una opción, dado el hecho de que estaba despierto y alerta. Hibari se sentó en un sofá, mirando fijamente a Tsuna en la diversión como el moreno casi derribaba un montón de libros para poder coger el mando a distancia. La pantalla de plasma parpadeó, el volumen en silencio como el moreno cambio a diferentes canales.

—Giotto-nii —murmuró Tsuna, estableciendo un canal de noticias. Hibari sintió un peso ligero prensando sobre el asiento, el moreno se sentó junto a él. El rubio de la pantalla, compartía un extraño parecido con Tsuna, hasta en el revuelto pelo.

—Es mi hermano —ofreció el moreno como explicación—. Va a volver pronto.

«¿Una versión mayor de Tsunayoshi?»Hibari pensó divertidamente, casi riendo en la imagen mental que había hecho. La alondra se miró, frunciendo el ceño al ver sus bóxers cambiados, recordando la razón por la que aún estaba despierto.

La humedad alrededor de sus partes bajas cuando se despertó, le advirtieron de que su sueño no fue uno común. Maldijo en silencio cuando confirmo sus temores, el lo hizo a un lado. Su sueño borroso, lo único que recordaba con éxito es, que estaba tomando a alguien. Y ese alguien no era una mujer.

Nunca antes se había cuestionado su sexualidad, no había razón para hacerlo. Por desgracia, fue una de las pocas cosas que no podía controlar. A pesar de que era un poco desconcertante el hecho de que tu pareja sea un hombre, estaba contento de que no estaba tomando a una mujer. Dudaba que pudiera tolerar a una mujer lo suficiente como para llegar tan lejos, con sus altos niveles de estrógenos y otras cosas, siempre estallando en lágrimas por una razón u otra.

Arrojó las sábanas sucias en el compartimento de la ropa sucia, cerca de su cama, acechó el cuarto de baño con un conjunto de ropa limpia para tomar una ducha. Una ducha de agua fría.

Terminó usando la ducha del pasillo, porque el cuarto de baño de su habitación sólo ofrecía un jacuzzi.

Un peso suave en el hombro le sacó de su memoria. Tsuna se había quedado dormido en algún momento, mientras Hibari estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, el postre estaba entre las rodillas en equilibrio. Hibari puso suavemente la cabeza del moreno en el reposabrazos del sofá, olvidándose de la chaqueta y tapando al ídolo durmiendo con cuidado. El postre acabó olvidado en la mesa de cristal, como el actor se estableció en el sofá, cerrando los ojos a pesar de su falta de voluntad para dormir. En todo caso, la mañana traería más caos y desorden.

* * *

><p>—Whoa —Dino dio marcha atrás, casi chocando con Alaude, cuyo ceño se convirtió en una cara de póquer al ver lo que causó que Dino retrocediera. Si mirabas lo suficientemente cerca de la cara del rubio claro, tal vez podrías detectar el más mínimo atisbo de sorpresa en la perfecta máscara, que normalmente no transmitía emociones.<p>

—¿Qué hay para desayunar–?—Yamamoto callo como el normalmente alegre rubio le envió una mirada intensa. Hayato tenía la sensación de que no debía decir nada, su rostro mostraba incredulidad mientras luchaba por mantener su habitual tren de maldiciones a raya.

La figura en el sofá se agitó, mirando al grupo reunido al pie de las escaleras. Sin decir palabra, aparto a Tsuna, ya que se había acurrucado junto a él, inconscientemente, cuando dormía. El moreno dejo escapar un suave gemido por la perdida repentina de calor, de forma automática se acurrucó en posición fetal mientras abrazaba la chaqueta cerca de su cuerpo. La alondra se puso de pie, sin molestarse en recuperar su chaqueta de las garras del moreno, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El grupo siguió sin decir palabra, su silencio era por el bien de Tsuna.

—Oi, ¿qué estabais haciendo tu y el Decimo?—Hayato empezó con una larga serie de preguntas en el momento en que entro en la sala—. ¿Por qué estabais abajo? ¿Por qué estabas en el mismo sofá que él?—El peli plateado miró al ex prefecto, que miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana.

Yamamoto se rio entre dientes, por el apodo que había caído por descuido de los labios de su novio, algo que ocurría de vez en cuando. Hayato razono que había detrás del apodo, se debía a que era el número de niñas que alejo del moreno y le preguntó si quería jugar a las muñecas con ellos de nuevo en la guardería.

Dino calibro el estado de ánimo de Hibari, determinando que todavía estaba un poco dormido y, por lo tanto, era menos eficiente que un fusible—. Estoy seguro de que Tsuna nos lo explicara más adelante —dijo el rubio alegremente y rápidamente cambio de tema mientras miraba el mostrador cargado de utensilios de cocina—. ¿Alguien sabe cocinar?

—Me gustaría hacer algo de sushi, pero parece que todo lo que tiene Tsuna en su despensa y refrigerador es italiano o francés —dijo el jugador de béisbol al terminar la inspección de la despensa.

—¿Y tú, Gokudera?—El rubio fue dándose cuenta que se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—Eso no es una buen idea —intervino Yamamoto antes de que el peli plateado pudiera responder—. Sus métodos de cocina son lo que Ryohei llamaría extremo, jaja —Hayato miro al fanático de los deportes, pero acepto la declaración.

El trío miraba en silencio a Hibari, con miradas interrogatorias. El resplandor que recibieron como respuesta les dijo todo '¿me veo como si supiera cocinar?'

El ligero olor a pan quemado fue llenando el aire.

—¡A-Alaude! ¿Sabes cómo utilizar una tostadora?—Pregunto Dino, mientras frenéticamente buscaba el interruptor para apagar el aparato sobrecalentado. El rubio recibió una nueva mirada que era similar a la que Hibari había enviado.

—Tch. ¿No sabes como utilizar una cosa tan simple como una tostadora?

—Jaja, ¿significa que tu sabes?—El jugador de béisbol sonrió alegremente, mientras Hayato resoplaba un 'por supuesto que no.'

—Creo que mi padre era dueño de una, pro parece que Tsuna tiene un modelo distinto —comentó Yamamoto, como el común electrodoméstico empezó a emitir humo.

—¡¿Cómo se apaga?—Gritó Dino frustrado.

Hibari echó un vistazo irritado a sus conocidos, tomando un cucharón de madera y dirigiéndose a la tostadora.

_Whack. _

Las partes de la tostadora de repente se desmonto esparciendo sus trozos por la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Simplemente, no puedes hacerle eso a la tostadora de Tsuna!—Protestó Hayato.

—Le comprare una nueva —dijo simplemente el actor, depositando la cuchara en un cajón.

**30 minutos más tarde.**

Hibari completamente despierto y molesto. Yamamoto, Hayato y Dino muertos de hambre. Alaude apático.

**45 minutos más tarde.**

Otro intento desesperado por conseguir comida.

**46 minutos más tarde.**

Una sartén menos.

**1 rudo despertar para Tsuna más tarde.**

—Mi cocina…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo :3 Una vez más, siento el brusco final D8<em>


	5. Sushi y Hamburguesas

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, y la historia a Imitaion Angel-san.

* * *

><p>Hibari se negaba a coincidir con los demás ojos.<p>

—Lo hicieron los herbívoros —el moreno seguía mirando con tristeza en dirección a su cocina en ruinas. Ahora era, absolutamente, peligroso entrar, incluso poner un pie en la cocina.

—¿Qué intentabais hacer? ¿Scallopini de ternera?—El grupo, excluyendo a Hibari y Alaude, miraron a Tsuna confusamente. ¿Que demonios era un no-sé-que de ternera?

—Un huevo. ¡Creo que Dino estaba tratando de hacer una tortilla, jaja!—Sonrió el jugador de béisbol, todo alegre, incluso con la cara de devastación que le enviaba Tsuna.

—¿Por qué no, simplemente, salimos a comer hoy…?—Ofreció Tsuna—. Voy a hacer una llamada para que las reparaciones estén hechas cuando volvamos —murmuro mientras contemplaba las ruinas.

Yamamoto se rió de la expresión en la cara de Dino sobre el por qué no pensaron en eso. El moreno miró su muñeca desnuda, recordando que había dejado el reloj en su habitación—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Es casi mediodía —respondió Dino—. Tsuna, supongo que Reborn te aclaró el horario sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con el drama – como yo ya lo hice con Kyoya, vine al saber que los dos os ibais a conocer, y ya de paso vamos a la sesión de fotos programada para las 2.

—Um… probablemente lo hizo…—Tsuna se froto los ojos soñolientos, con la manga de su camiseta. Bostezó, preguntándose el por qué durmió tanto. Normalmente, se despertaba sobre las diez, incluso los fines de semana. Se quitó la chaqueta de sus hombros, sujetándola frente al actor de más edad—. Gracias por prestarme tu chaqueta, Hibari-san. Espero no haber echo nada extraño… mientras dormía —el moreno añadió la última parte para él mismo, consciente de sus hábitos al dormir. La alondra aceptó la chaqueta, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que recibía de los demás.

—Dadme 10 minutos para prepararme —dijo el pequeño, empezando a subir la escalera. Cuando la cabeza del moreno desapareció por el segundo piso, Dino sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente el número.

—Residencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Esta vez es la cocina —dijo Dino después de que en la otra línea le atendieran—. Me gustaría que estuviera hecho para las 2 – espera. Tómense su tiempo, no estaremos en casa —unos cuantos asentimientos de cabeza para confirmar más tarde, el rubio colgó—. Kyoya…—la alondra ya no estaba a la vista.

* * *

><p>Tsuna había optado por una sudadera con capucha blanca unos simples vaqueros rasgados de color negro que tenían historia – habían pasado por muchas cosas. Junto a él habían visto el infierno y logrado sobrevivir a través de pruebas con solo algunas lágrimas y rasguños. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes de cuero con un reloj – el complicado reloj fue un regalo de Giotto. Puso su móvil a toda prisa en el bolsillo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Corriendo por las escaleras, calculo mal la distancia y puso mal el pie tropezando, con los ojos muy abiertos empezó a inclinarse hacia delante.<p>

—Mierda…—su sentencia fue cortada cuando algo le impidió caer, pero al mismo tiempo, casi lo asfixia. Su cabeza hizo un suave sonido al chocar contra algo detrás suyo mientras era recogido. Tsuna se dio la vuelta, con los ojos iluminados por su salvador, quien era un hombre alto que llevaba una camisa de cuello blanco, un blazer negro y un pantalón negro a juego. Su salvador soltó la sudadera con capucha del moreno.

—H-Hibari-san… debo ser un problema, ¿eh?—El actor ignoro la pregunta y siguió su camino bajando las escaleras, Tsuna hizo una mueca de dolor. «Debe pensar que soy molesto».La alondra se detuvo un momento al pie de las escaleras

—No… pero eres un herbívoro interesante —el moreno frunció el ceño.

«¿Acaba de llamarme herbívoro? Ayer también me llamó así… pero no me dijo que era interesante». Tsuna estaba sonriendo cuando llego con los demás.

—Vamos a ir a la casa de Yamamoto —decidió el pequeño—. Tengo cuatro motos, así que Dino y Alaude-san por favor coged el coche. Ah, y Alaude-san conduce —añadió apresuradamente para evitar futuros daños. Más bien le gustaba que su coche estuviera intacto y de una sola pieza, muchas gracias. Tsuna presiono el botón del interfono incrustado en la pared—. Giannini-san, por favor, prepara el coche y las cuatro motos.

—Estoy en ello, Tsuna-san. Estarán en la entrada en un minuto —fue la respuesta del mecánico.

—Gracias —respondió el pequeño—. ¿Listos para una carrera?—La diabólica sonrisa en su rostro era un recuerdo de Reborn.

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba en una estimulante carrera, tomando como ruta el popular Takesushi, tratando de esquivar los obstáculos. Una sombra familiar corría delante suyo, se detuvo para cambiar de carril por un lugar potencialmente peligroso, por lo que las esquinas de la boca de Tsuna bajaron un poco.<p>

«Hayato-kun, sabes que eso es hacer trampa, ¿no?», pensó el moreno mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra su motocicleta, apretando el interruptor de marcha, pasándola a la cuarta. El cambio automático de velocidad hizo que el pequeño tarareara de placer cuando utilizo otro carril para lanzarse ante el tramposo, Hayato, casi provocando que un trabajador cayera sobre el borde de su camioneta. Gritó un—: ¡Lo siento!—Por encima del hombro, pero no estaba seguro si el trabajador escucho su disculpa, el viento estaba en obstaculizando la conversación.

El sentimiento del viento fuerte chocar contra tu cara, y a la vez obstaculizando las palabras. Hizo una mueca cuando, por fin, llego al tramo final – una larga extensión de la carretera careciente de cualquier obstáculo, cosa que permite una conducción suave y sin interrupciones. Había solicitado personalmente construir esta carretera a las afueras de Namimori para su entretenimiento. Fue posiblemente la cosa más egoísta que nunca a echo.

—Yama-kun, Hayato-kun. ¿Tiempo?—Los auriculares con forma de ala en sus oídos transmitían las palabras a través de los auriculares de sus amigos.

—¡Estamos a dos minutos detrás de ti!

—No veo a ese bastardo por ninguna parte —agrego irritado Hayato—. No voy a buscarle —un ronroneo de motor se escuchó detrás de él, pasando por delante del moreno. El otro piloto no tardó en quedar al lado de él, causando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Tsuna ya que identifico a su oponente – Hibari. Equipo 7.

Había solo 7 equipos en total en los cuatro modelos, su moto favorita tenía nueve años, pero fue sometida a mejoras y reparaciones. Los dos actores mantuvieron la misma posición durante minutos, Hibari pisándole los talones a Tsuna – o quizás, la mejor palabra sería ruedas. Se hizo un poco más complicado el conducir a través del tráfico, ya que finalmente volvieron a entrar por las calles de Namimori, pero los obstáculos no eran rival para sus habilidades. Sus neumáticos pararon en seco, delante del restaurante de sushi en prefecta armonía. Tsuna guardo sus auriculares mientras estacionaba su moto junto a la de Hibari, y pasaban casualmente dentro del restaurante.

—¡Tsuyoshi-san!—Tsuna saludó al padre de Yamamoto con un entusiasmado abrazo.

—No has venido en mucho tiempo, Tsuna —el maestro de sushi se rio entre dientes, mientras el moreno se dejaba caer en una silla—. ¿Hambre?

—Mucha. Me desperté tarde hoy —el pequeño le hizo un gesto a Hibari para que se sentara a su lado.

—Oh, ¿él está contigo?—Tsuyoshi preguntó con una ceja levantada, después de que el apuesto hombre se sentara.

—Sí, junto a Hayato-kun, Yama-kun, Dino-nii y Alaude-san. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. A veces viene pide algo y se va, nunca se queda a comer —Tsuyoshi coloco las respectivas placas en frente de ellos—. Invita la casa.

—¿Nunca seré capaz de pagar, o si?—Tsuna hizo un mohín, mientras su compañero daba las gracias. El padre de Yamamoto le amenazo con echarlo cuando trato de pagar.

—Piensa en ello como unas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo —le dijo el maestro de sushi guiñándole un ojo.

—Si parece que es al revés —murmuro el moreno, con la cara roja.

Tsuyoshi se echó a reír, y cualquiera que lo viera descubriría de donde ha salido la alegría de Yamamoto. Tsuna recogió el Uramaki sushi con los palillos, llevándolo a la boca pero de repente se convirtió en una lucha como el brazo hacia fuerza hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido?—El moreno logro tragar el bocado de comida antes de responder con un débil hola, su saludo fue ignorado completamente, ya que el rubio se peleaba con su mejor amigo para ver quien se sentaba junto a él.

—Yo soy su nii-san, ¡me siento junto a él!

—Tch, te llamas a ti mismo su hermano mayor, pero siempre le causas problemas. ¡Me siento yo junto a él!—Alaude fue quien se sentó junto al moreno, mandándole al dúo peleonero una mirada hostil, haciendo que se callasen rápidamente.

—¡Eshdo eshta wegno!—Dijo Yamamoto entre bocado y bocado de sushi.

Tsuna se rió entre dientes, poniéndose todo el mundo a comer, y Hayato se sentó junto a su amante tratando de enseñarle buenos modales mientras comía. El pequeño había apenas y había comido su Ootoro, cuando vio un destello de color marrón claro sobre su plato, y un trozo de atún desaparecido. El moreno miró hacia su izquierda y se encontró con el delincuente.

—¡Uah, deja de robar mi comida!—Se quejo Tsuna viendo que el actor tomaba un trozo de su plato. Hibari sonrió, masticando el sushi con el condimento atrayendo más gemidos y quejas del actor más joven.

—Entonces, cómetelo antes de que lo coja —el actor generalmente reservado, se rió cuando el moreno le miró lindamente, y empezó a rellenarse la boca de Ootoro, inflando sus mejillas por el exceso de comida.

—¡No es justo! Hibari-san me la estás quitando más rápido de lo que puedo comer —Tsuna hizo un puchero cuando finalmente trago la comida.

El pequeño asomó los palillos hacia un trozo de Futomaki que parecía inofensivo en la placa de la alondra, y recupero el poco de comida robado. Su boca lo sujeto con delicadeza mientras miraba al actor de más edad desconcertado, su sonrisa cada vez era mayor. Tsuna tuvo que contenerse para no escupir el sushi de su boca, cuando le comenzó a arder. Se sentía como en aquel tiempo, cuando Ryohei-oniisan puso cinco chicles en su boca porque eso le convertiría en 'extremo'.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras masticaba el aderezado Futomaki—. Hibari-san es tan malo… lo hiciste a propósito…—Tsuna acuso sin rodeos. Su garganta ardía en llamas, pero la incomoda sensación estaba bajando rápidamente.

—No.

—Lo hiciste.

—No.

—Lo hiciste.

—Dejad de pelearos como si fuerais niños —dijo Alaude enojado. El francés puso su plato hacia su hermano menor, haciendo que su víctima rubia empezara a protestar.

—¡Alaude! Me muero de hambre, ¿sabes?—La alondra sonrió sádicamente, cuando regreso la placa estaba casi vacía. Solo quedó una pieza de Ootoro en el medio—. Kyoya, eres un desgraciado…

—Dino-nii, toma el mío. De todas formas ya estoy lleno —el moreno de dio su placa a Dino.

—¡Tsuna, eres muy amable!—El rubio se fue hacia el pequeño y le envolvió en otro asfixiante abrazo. Tsuna devolvió torpemente el abrazo cuando la necesidad de respirar se convirtió en insoportable.

—Torpe idiota —se quejó Hayato.

Ah, el dúo comenzó justo donde lo dejaron, discutiendo como si fueran un matrimonio. Pero no lo eran, ya que Hayato estaba con Takeshi y Dino con Alaude. Pero más o menos.

Los otros clientes empezaron a reconocer a los ídolos, se entusiasmaron y empezaron a tomar fotos con sus móviles. Tsuna se sonrojo y dio media vuelta – nunca se acostumbraría a tanta atención, y eso que llevaba 2 años en el negocio del entretenimiento.

—Así que Hibari-san, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?—El moreno arranco el tema de su cabeza, con la esperanza de que la alondra hiciera el esfuerzo de continuarla.

No hubo suerte.

El ex prefecto se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin poner parte en la charla. Tsuna continúo hablando, de pronto sentía la necesidad de llenar el silencio—. A mi me gusta la comida de mi madre. Reborn suele robármela, especialmente cuando hay tortilla, pero…—el actor de cabello negro irritado le metió un tozo de Ikura en la boca del pequeño. Masticó. Tragó—. Por dios, Hibari-san es como Alaude-san.

—Hamburguesa —Tsuna ladeo ligeramente la cabeza cuando finalmente descubrió lo que dijo Hibari, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta.

—¿Te gusta la comida occidental?—Le preguntó el moreno.

—Alguna —Hibari apoyó los codos en la mesa, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Tsuna—. Hazme un día hamburguesa.

—Um…—al moreno le resultaba difícil apartar la mirada de los ojos grises acerados de la alondra. Se inclinó más al darse cuenta de que los ojos del actor de más edad en realidad tenían tonos azulados en ellos—. Hibari-san tiene unos lindos ojos…—la alondra levantó una ceja ante la inusual elección de palabras.

Tsuna se echo hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro – lo suficientemente cerca como para que el aliento de la alondra acariciara su rostro. «Flores de Sakura».El moreno se recordó al instante de las flores de color rosa y olor a tierra. El ex prefecto se rió entre dientes ante el rubor en las mejillas de Tsuna. «Lindo».

—Lo haré. Uh, haré la hamburguesa —Tsuna agachó la cabeza con timidez, con sus mejillas ardiendo. El rubor que lucía parecía pintado, volviéndose de un nuevo tono, más oscuro a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más carmesí.

—No te olvides —los labios de Hibari se curvaron en una pequeña y genuina sonrisa.

La salud mental del hombre rubio pálido fue interrogada una y otra vez mientras miraba a los dos conversar. Su hermano pequeño en realidad había sonreído. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le vio los dientes blancos? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no sonreía de una manera sádica? ¿Tal vez el mundo se había terminado?

* * *

><p><em>No me matéis por el OOC, por favor. Hibari tiene que sonreír de vez en cuando. Lo único que hace es fruncir el ceño, fruncir el ceño y sonreír sádicamente, eso no es saludable. D:<em>

_Cualquier pregunta que tengáis será contestada 8D Puede pasar un tiempo antes de que acabe el siguiente capítulo, tardare una semana, o algo por el estilo._

_Mis fines de semana suelen ser absorbidos por Pokemón Blanco. 8D ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ah, las palabras en japonés son tipos de sushi._

_Sólo capté imágenes de Google por si eres curioso :3 El último párrafo es Alaude, en caso de que sea confuso ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Muchas gracias a los comentarios de:

Mappi (si es extraño, pero ya se nota que no lo usa :D yo también me lo imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Kyo-kun, da la sensación que sepa cocinar)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (aquí esta el quinto capítulo :3 espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;D)

Bianchixgokudera25 (gracias a ti por comentar~)

Nos leemos.


	6. Botas y Cámaras

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Imitation-san~

* * *

><p>—¿No hemos llegado demasiado pronto?—Tsuna miró a su reloj de pulsera, 13:10.<p>

—Tal vez podríamos tener algo de tiempo extra —el rubio dejó pasar a los actores—. Debéis estar familiarizados con los fotógrafos, llamadme cuando hayáis terminado, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a reunirme con Ogata para alcarar algunas cosas. Kyoya, no pelees con Mukuro. Los otros deberían estar aquí en unos 50 minutos —advirtió Dino mientras salía del edificio con Alaude. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron delante de ellos cuando Tsuna pulsó el botón para ir a la tercera planta.

—¡Hieee!—El morenos se protegió en los brazos de Hayato cuando alguien con el cabello blanco como la nieve e iris de color purpura, apareció delante de las puertas de acero inoxidable.

—¿Oh? Es un placer el poder conocerte… Tsu-chan.

—¡Oi! ¡No llames a Tsuna como si le conocieras o algo por el estilo!—El albino se limito a sonreír, a cambio, pero el simple gesto estaba lejos de ser inofensivo.

—Hayato-kun…—0urmuro Tsuna, haciendo un gesto con los ojos para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—¿Y-Y tu eres…?

—Byakuran.

—Byakuran-san —Tsuna casi se tropezó cuando fue a estrecharle la mano al extraño.

—También me complace conocer a Kyoya-kun, Haya-kun y Yama-chan —la alondra, descaradamente, no le hizo caso, el peliplateado se estaba mordiendo la lengua, en un gran esfuerzo para contener su réplica, y el jugador de béisbol sólo esbozó una sonrisa alegre, ya que pasó por su lado.

—Ah, Tsuna-kun. Has llegado algo temprano —dijo un fotógrafo de cabello color rojo mientras jugaba con su equipo.

—¿Hemos venido en un momento inoportuno, Shoichi-kun?—Preguntó preocupado el moreno.

—No, no. Creo que podría ser mejor si lo hacemos antes de lo previsto. Spanner, por favor, coge la ropa que se han de poner. Se encuentra cerca de los filtros de repuesto para las fotos —el rubio se encamino hacia la ropa, dijo el como debían de ponérsela a sus respectivos propietarios, haciendo una pausa en Tsuna.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Vongola —el moreno pudo sentir como se ruborizaba al recibir una piruleta del rubio. Estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio le llamara Vongola desde que estaba relacionado con Giotto, pero no tenía la intención de heredar la empresa, de momento.

—Mou, te dije que me llamaras Tsuna…—murmuro el pequeño mientras se guardaba el caramelo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo Sapnner en definitiva—. Los vestuarios están por allá —hizo un gesto a su izquierda, donde se alineaban una hilera de puestos ordenadamente.

—Gracias —el moreno le sonrió cálidamente mientras se dirigía a cambiarse, el paquete de ropa que llevaba en sus brazos, por alguna razón, pesaba.

* * *

><p>—Tsuna, ¿aún no estas?—Cuestiono el jugador de béisbol, que estaba fuera del puesto donde estaba el moreno.<p>

—N-No quiero s-salir…—tartamudeo el moreno desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Oi Tsuna! Si te obliga a usar cualquier cosa indecente, ¡yo me ocupo de ellos!—Dijo Hayato, mirando amenazadoramente a Shoichi. El peli rojo sintió un retortijón de estomago a causa del nerviosismo.

—Ogata me dio la ropa, Hayato-san…—trato de explicar Shoichi, pero el exaltado actor no le prestó atención.

—Si no sales, voy a morderte hasta la muerte —dijo Hibari en tono monótono, cosa que le valió una penetrante mirada del peli plateado. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando al descubierto a Tsuna en un traje blanco y negro. El moreno se sonrojó al sentir las miradas de todos escaneándole.

—Wao —Hibari levantó una ceja elegante. «No está mal».

—¡Para de mirar de esa manera al Décimo!—Le gritó Hayato con nerviosismo y apartando la mirada.

«Como si fuera a hacerlo», fue el silencioso mensaje que le envió Hibari a Hayato.

El moreno lucía unos pantalones ajustados de cuero que se aferraban en su cadera y sus piernas. Uno esperaría que para las piernas del niño – porque él no podía ser clasificado como un hombre con ese cuerpo – se verían delgadas y huesudas, y no con curvas y femenino. Los jeans fueron metidos en botas de tacón italianas, que el moreno se sorprendió al ver que no tenía problemas para caminar con ellas en cuanto se las puso. Una camiseta blanca que le quedaba perfecta, aunque un poco pequeña, dejando ver su pálida piel, rosada alrededor del vientre. Su chaqueta negra abierta le contrastaba con sus inocentes ojos.

—Son cómodos los tacones —comentó Tsuna, admirando los diseños de las botas, parando—. L-Larga historia —tartamudeo al recibir miradas de cuestionamiento.

Hayato y Takeshi estaban vestidos con fracs blancos a juego, el primero con camisa roja y el segundo con una azul. Hibari estaba vestido como un aristócrata moderno, traje oscuro adulando su imagen ya atractiva. Llevaba una camisa de cuello alto de color blanca, chaqueta negra y larga, aparentemente adaptada para ser el exacto ajuste. Junto a un pañuelo con volantes, y sus pantalones por encima de los zapatos de vestir. El aura real que emanaba la alondra era casi tangible.

—No hay nada malo con lo que llevas puesto, Tsuna —Yamamoto se rió entre dientes.

—Me siento demasiado apretado —confesó el moreno, tirando de su flequillo de manera nerviosa—. Además, vosotros os veis mucho mejor —.

«Especialmente Hibari-san».

—Se supone que te has de sentir de esa manera —Tsuna se quedo boquiabierto, sorprendido por el visitante que se parecía mucho a…

—¿Ogata-san? ¿Q-Qué está haciendo aquí? Se supone que Dino-nii fue…

—Oh, sí. Les tengo en una inútil búsqueda de mí —dijo con ligereza el director—. Ahora con los asuntos más importantes… tu pelo. ¿Con que frecuencia te lo cortas?—El pequeño estaba desconcertado por la absoluta indiferencia del hombre.

—¿Una vez al mes?—Respondió finalmente con confusión.

—Mientras dure la grabación, me gustaría que no te cortaras el pelo. Parece más natural de esa manera, y no quiero arruinar tu cabello con esto —el director levanto algo parecido a una plancha, de uso general para…

Procesando.

Procesando.

Procesando.

—¡Ehh!—Información recibida. Ogata arrojó el aparato sin cuidado a Hibari, que lo cogió por inercia.

—Es tu cabello. Funciona con electricidad, solo hace falta encontrar el interruptor. Hayato, Yamamoto, venid por aquí. Vuestras fotografías se tomaran las primeras —Tsuna se preguntaba si Ogata era estúpido o valiente, o incluso una combinación de ambas.

—Más te vale que tengas las manos quietas, bastardo —el actor de cabello negro simplemente le ignoró y el peliplateado entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía a Yamamoto. Hibari contemplo en silencio sobre el quedarse o tirar la plancha a algún lugar e irse como si nada.

—_No —_la cantidad de autoridad dicha en esa palabra le hizo a Hibari acordarse de _él._

—Hn —el actor de cabello negro apartó la mirada, con un suspiro mientras la devolvía al aparato. Ogata hizo una mueca, y se dio la vuelta para atender a la querida pareja.

* * *

><p>La sensación que da la plancha sobre el cabello no era del todo desagradable, aunque el temor de quemarse hizo que el moreno estuviera inquieto.<p>

—Deja de moverte, o te voy a quemar hasta la muerte.

—E-Está bien —Tsuna se obligo a relajarse, concentrándose en la sensación de los largos dedos de Hibari en su pelo. Su tacto era extrañamente suave.

Hibari planchó el último mechón del sedoso cabello, haciéndolo pasar a través de sus dedos. Admitió de mala gana que el moreno parecía una bonita chica. Incluso, hermosa. Grandes orbes de color caramelo miró a sus orbes pequeñas y azul grisáceos.

—Hibari-san… se honesto. ¿Tan mal se ve?—El moreno se tocó directamente el cabello.

—No está mal —Tsuna ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de averiguar si la alondra estaba hablando en serio o solo intentaba ser amable.

—¡No! ¡Te ves mejor que eso querido Tsuna-kun!—El director estuvo a punto de chillar de alegría, erizando la melena del moreno—. Te verás mucho mejor cuando te crezca el cabello.

—T-Tsuna…—Hayato siempre fue consciente de las cualidades femeninas de su mejor amigo, pero con el cabello era dar un paso demasiado lejos.

—¡Te ves bien, jaja!—El rubor en el rostro del moreno ya se estaba empezando a notar.

—¡Por aquí!—Ogata arrastró al pequeño hacia las cámaras, indicando a Hibari para que le siguiera. Tsuna casi tropezó ante el ritmo del director.

—De ahora en adelante hasta que terminemos, serás Sawada Tsunaruhime —el moreno asintió con la cabeza en respuesta—. Y tú…—el director esperó hasta que el actor de cabello oscuro estuviera junto a Tsuna—. Tú serás el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Hibari Kyoya. Sho-kun, cámara —Tsuna podía ser tímido ante las cámaras, pero Tsunaruhime no lo era. Hibari Kyoya hizo lo que quería, mirando directamente a la cámara en algunas tomas y mirando a Tsuna en otras. Los dos colaboraban maravillosamente, después de unas cuantas poses.

—Vamos a necesitar un par más, y entonces ya habremos acabado —dijo Ogata—. Algunas íntimas para las últimas tres fotos.

—¿Esto?—El moreno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su homologo, sus ojos anormalmente amplios se redujeron. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que era entre un cruce de peligroso, juguetón y seductor – una combinación letal que parecía absolutamente perfecta. Shoichi se aseguró de que él tomó varias fotos de esas; Tsuna era el sueño de cualquier fotógrafo. Hibari tenía las medidas de un modelo de ropa interior y muchas otras cosas, pero si solo mostrara más emociones…

El actor de cabello negro sorprendió a todos cuando levantó a Tsuna – literalmente, sujetándolo al estilo princesa. El agarre del moreno alrededor del cuello no fue abandonado, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Hibari se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. El sonido del obturador de la cámara era el único sonido en la silenciosa sala. Un deliberado ruido de aplausos lentos se hizo eco en una esquina, de donde surgió Byakuran.

—Maa, maa, incluso yo me sorprendí…—Hibari dejo en el suelo a Tsuna, tirando de él en contra de su cuerpo cuando una segunda figura apareció entre las sombras.

—Kufufufu.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic, pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Bianchixgokudera25 (me alegra mucho que te esté gustando este fic~ muchas gracias por el comentario)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (muchas gracias por comentar :D)

Yunmoon (no te preocupes por eso, entiendo que es el estar ocupada~ muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo en comentar)

Mappi (no hay de que preocuparse te entiendo igualmente :D además se aprende más un idioma leyéndolo y escribiéndolo que en una clase estudiándolo~ y sobre la sonrisa… dependerá de la autora pero seguro que la pone ^^ muchas gracias por comentar)

Nos leemos.


	7. Móviles voladores y VARIA

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Imitation Angel-san~

* * *

><p>Tsuna se agarró a Hibari instintivamente, reafirmando su dominio alrededor de su cintura, a la vez que el hombre de cabello azul se acercó más. Su estilo de cabello, largo hasta la espalda, y mechones azul oscuro atados en forma de una piña.<p>

—Ha sido un tiempo, Tsunayo-

—Tsunaruhime —corrigió el director. Miró brevemente a los ojos asustados de Tsuna, que desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron, mientras que el hombre de cabello azul decidió no cuestionar. Después de todo, Tsuna era muy interesante a la hora de actuar con sus personajes…

—Rokudo Mukuro —gruñó Hibari en disgusto.

—Hibari Kyoya —le devolvió con malicia la cabeza de piña. Su voz aún tenía un tinte de alegría en ella, le encantaba la forma en que era el único en que podía cabrear a la alondra con sólo sus ojos heterocromaticos—. Tsunaru-chan —su voz era suave, pero con un trasfondo peligroso.

—Rokudo Mukuro —dijo el moreno sin problemas, agachando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Tú cabello es tan suave…—Mukuro sonrió cuando Hibari le miró airadamente. Tsuna trató de no retroceder cuando el actor le saludo con la mano a través de sus dedos enguantados en su cabello marrón. «Kufufu. Ahora si que se ve como una niña».

—¿Oya?—La mano de la alondra se cerró alrededor de la muñeca del actor de cabello azul, tirando del ofensivo accesorio lejos.

_Snap. _

El sonido de un obturador de cámara sorprendió a los actores.

—¡Sho-kun, eso a sido absolutamente perfecto!—Ogata suspiro y exclamó sobre el hombro del peli rojo. El actor de cabello negro recuperó la compostura rápidamente, liberando la mano del cabeza de piña con disgusto.

—Kufufu —volvió a reír – mandándole escalofríos por la columna vertebral al pequeño—. Por mucho que me gustaría meterme con Kyoya, me temo que estoy aquí estrictamente por negocios —con eso dicho, cogió la ropa que debía ponerse de manos de Spanner y desapareció en uno de los puestos de cambio, su largo abrigo fue arrastrando se por el suelo mientras se alejaba.

—¡VOIIII!—Tsuna se estremeció ante el tan conocido y ensordecedor grito. Con él probablemente estaba…

—Cierra la boca, basura. Estás hiriendo a mis oídos.

Así es. Su vida había llegado a su fin oficialmente.

—Ushishishi. ¿Qué está haciendo esa chica aquí?—El rubio italiano fue empujado por su kouhai de cabello verde mar, jugando con un conocido cuchillo.

—Bel-senpai, creo que ese es Sawada-san —dijo monótonamente el más bajito, alcanzando con una de sus delgadas manos su sombrero de rana y reajustándolo—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes ver bien con todo ese pelo en los ojos? Podrías quedarte ciego, ya sabes.

—Shishishi. Así que es ese chico. Puedo ver muy bien, kouhai. ¿No te dije que dejes de jugar con mi cuchillo?

—Pareja, dejad de pelear~ —el dúo ignoró al hombre abiertamente gay, cada uno centrando su atención a distintos lugares. Ambos, Hibari y Tsuna, se habían alejado ya que su rodaje había sido completado, eligiendo sentarse en uno de los sofás desocupados. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que tsuna comenzara a ajustarse al ruido.

—Hibari-san, ¿has estado alguna vez en Hokkaido?

"—_¡G-Gracias! T-Tsu-chan estaba a-asustado de que ellos le hicieran a-algo m-malo…—el niño sollozando sonrió agradecido a su salvador, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos. El muchacho de cabello oscuro se quedó de pie con torpeza, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Kyoya —no se dio cuenta de que le dio al niño débil e indefenso su nombre de pila._

—_¡Llámame Tsu-chan!_

_Al día siguiente, regresó al parque por curiosidad. EL niño del tamaño de un bocado, estaba balanceándose en uno de los columpios feliz, tropezando al saltar y aterrizando mal sobre sus rodillas. Kyoya podía ver al niño luchando para reprimir sus lágrimas cuando pasó por al lado del muchacho sorprendido._

—_¡Kyou-chan!—Dejó caer las tonfas de gran tamaño plateadas por el horrible apodo."_

Hibari se pellizco el puente de la nariz por el ruido. El recuerdo surgió ante la menor mención de Hokkaido.

Tsuna miró preocupado a la alondra. ¿Estaba teniendo problemas de estrés? Había oído que la gente con problemas de estrés se pellizca el puente de la nariz varias veces, que significaba que pasaban por mucho estrés y presión.

—¿Hibari-san?—La alondra giró la cabeza hacia la derecha tan rápido que Tsuna se puso a calcular las probabilidades que tenía el actor de recibir un tirón.

«El herbívoro está demasiado cerca…»,Hibari tuvo que contenerse de inmediato de la sacudida para evitar que el torpe moreno cayera encima de él. Tsuna estaba _tan _cerca.

—Cuando era pequeño —fue cuando el aliento de Hibari le golpeo la cara del moreno, que se dio cuenta de la proximidad entre ellos. Aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, Tsuna se aparto de nuevo.

—¿Y tu familia?—Un largo silencio siguió a la pregunta.

—Sólo Alaude —Tsuna parpadeó mientras procesaba la información.

—Creo que tú y Giotti-nii os llevaríais bien —el moreno le sonrió cálidamente. La mención del hermano mayor estuvo a punto de hacer reír a la alondra.

—¡Tsu-kun!

—¡HIE!—La repentina intrusión hizo que Tsuna automáticamente se pudiera en defensa, aferrándose a Hibari. Hasta que los ojos color marrón vieron el cabello de un ligero color naranja.

—Kyoko-chan…—Tsuna sonrió débilmente, deseando ralentizar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Kyoko se sentó junto a los dos actores, que impedía que el moreno saliera del espacio personal de la alondra. Él aflojó el agarre y soltó la camisa de Hibari, murmurando un suave 'lo siento'.

—Wow Tsu-kun, el pelo —se rió Kyoko. Ella juntó las manos—. ¡Ahora puedes venir de compras con Haru y conmigo!—La niña mencionada se dejó caer junto a Kyoko, aplastando aún más a Tsuna y Hibari involuntariamente.

—¡Kyaa, Tsuna-san! ¡Te ves tan lindo!—Haru se exclamó emocionada mientras su compañera asintió felizmente de acuerdo a lo dicho. La morena posó su mirada en la alondra, al lado del joven actor—. ¡Hahi! ¡Es el tipo peligroso, desu!—La morena señaló con el dedo acusador al actor al lado de Tsuna.

—¿Hibari-san?—El pequeño preguntó incrédulo. Dicho hombre miró irritado a Haru.

—¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san, el idiota robó el kimono de Haru! Haru ni siquiera sabe el por qué lo necesitaba —refunfuñó al recordar lo sucedido. Hibari rodó los ojos, mientras que Tsuna valientemente luchó para reprimir su risa ante tal reacción infantil.

—Haru, ¿era el mismo kimono que quería Tsubaki-san?—Kyoko preguntó. Tsuna se iluminó ante la mención de esa señora anciana y amable.

—¡Así es, desu!

—Sí lo recuerdo bien Haru-chan, ese kimono puede tenerlo cualquier persona que pueda prescindir de un par de millones —la morena hizo un puchero ante la declaración de Kyoko.

—Pero Haru quería ser la que lo consiguiera para Tsubaki-san.

—¡VOII, te dije que era ese mocoso de Sawada!—Un hombre de cabello blanco se paró frente sofá, seguido por un actor de cabello oscuro. Muy oscuro, sus ojos carmesí mirando al pequeño temblando. El moreno italiano se quedó por unos momentos más antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera por las oleadas de risa.

—Maldito mocoso, te convertiste en una niña —logró decir en medio de los pequeños espasmos de la emoción.

—Xanxus —Tsuna inclinó la cabeza en respeto.

—Mira cabello largo-senpai, hay alguien que se parece más a una chica que tú —dijo el actor de cabello verde en su tono monótono.

—¡VOI, cállate mocoso! ¡Tu no deberías estar hablando!

—Shishi, al jefe le gusta Squ-senpai de la forma en que ya está —el rubio de cabello salvaje esquivó el teléfono celular que volaba hacia su dirección.

—¡VOI, ESE ES EL DECIMOQUINTO TELÉFONO MÓVIL QUE JODES ESTA SEMANA!—Kyoko sonrió brillantemente al actor, obviamente, enfurecido. Esa niña estaba bajo un fuego calmada a un nivel completamente nuevo para ellos.

—Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, y ella es Miura Haru. Estamos encantadas de trabajar con todo ustedes.

—¡G-Gente peligrosa, desu!

—Shishishi~ Eso es cierto plebeyos —el príncipe italiano giró entre sus dedos la tiara de plata que normalmente adorna su cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa de Cheshire.

—Bel-senpai, tienes que dejar de referirte a las personas como plebeyos. Es de mala educación, ¿sabes?—Bromeó Fran.

—Shishi, cállate rana —el chico de cabello verde y cara de póker, se confundió lo más que pudo.

—Senpai, ¿no se supone que ahora es cuando me apuñalas? No, no lo consideres —Fran añadió después de haber visto la expresión pensativa en el rostro del rubio.

—Debe ser porque Levi no está —dijo Bel ampliando su sonrisa otra vez. Fran resopló.

Hibari se puso de pie con rigidez, los extremos de la chaqueta rozaron suavemente contra la cara de Tsuna cuando comenzó a alejarse de la multitud. El morenos fue arrastrado del sofá por una muy entusiasta Haru. Los actores se apartaron instintivamente para que las llamas que salían de la niña no les tocara, tirando a Tsuna detrás de ella como si fuera una pieza de equipaje.

—¡Sho-san! Tsuna y yo primeros~ —el fotógrafo comenzó a poner en ángulo la cámara experta, dando de vez en cuanto consejos sobre como mejorar el ambiente. Ogata observaba desde la parte de atrás, pero con ojos de águila sobre todo cuando Tsuna se aferró a Hibari. Kyoko se añadió a la sesión, con su vestido de encaje, las capas revoloteando cuando ella cambiaba de posición.

Kyoko y Tsuna casi se unieron de caderas durante la sesión, sorprendiendo a cualquier actor que estuviera presente. El vínculo fraternal que estaban tratando de crear al frente de la cámara era casi tangible. Tsuna sólo era unos centímetros más alto que su contraparte, haciendo que el aire familiar fuera más real. Haru iba a interpretar el papel de mejor amiga de Kyoko, que funcionaba perfectamente porque en la vida real ya lo era.

Tsuna fue alternándose con cada miembro del elenco, apenas esquivando el conflicto con Xanxus mientras asentía cortésmente de acuerdo a lo que él dijera. Y dijo muchas cosas. De hecho, tomar una sesión con cada miembro de VARIA era una molestia. Squalo constantemente le gritaba cosas a Xanxus, que seguía contestándole y estimulando al actor de pelo plateado. Lussuria arrullaba y se reía de los elogios destinados a la niña. Bel le gustaba ponerse en posiciones sugestivas y Fran le ponía nervioso su impasibilidad. Al famoso grupo de VARIA le faltaban dos miembros – dos de los cuales Tsuna no echaba de menos. La personalidad de Mammon era tan misteriosa como la de Fran, y Levi siempre parecía querer aplastarlo.

Los miembros del llamado 'S4' eran los siguientes, la abreviatura de Consejos de Estudiantes. Ogata había querido un grupo similar al F4 de Hana Yori Dango, pero no querían coger el nombre. Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus y Hayato eran alineados profesionalmente frente al obturador de la cámara. EL peli plateado refunfuño un poco después de ver que su altura era considerablemente más baja que la de los demás, decidió compensarlo siendo más irascible. Aunque de mala gana, los tres tomaron sus posiciones junto a Hibari, que era el actor principal junto a Tsuna, convirtiéndose así en el jefe de S4.

* * *

><p>—¡H-Hie! ¿Está seguro, Ogata-san?—El director asintió con la cabeza.<p>

—Un problema, en realidad, podría incrementar nuestra audiencia, a pesar de que he estado tratando de mantener en secreto este drama.

«Podría estar engañándome»,pensó Tsuna al recordar los carteles pegados en casi cada escaparate del exterior.

—Las escenas 4, 7 y 26 deberán ser suficiente —continuó. Algo fastidiaba en la parte posterior de la mente de Tsuna, su intuición le decía que algo inesperado sucedería. El moreno lo dejó pasar, pensando que no era más que su emoción.

Vas a arrepentirte de esto.


	8. Código De Hermanos Roto y S4

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Imitation Angel-san~

* * *

><p>«Ventoso». Ese fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Tsuna cuando terminó vestido con el uniforme escolar. Era simple, pero elegante al mismo tiempo – consistía en una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con un chaleco azul marino, una falda plisada azul para hacer juego y unos anchos calcetines con un par de zapatos de color azul oscuro con cordones blancos, un elegante lazo azul marino completaba la vestimenta.<p>

«En serio, ¿por qué a las chicas les gusta usar falda corta?»Refunfuñó Tsuna mientras salía del ascensor al cuarto piso. Los pilares estaban establecidos, todos, de antemano, como si Ogata ya hubiera anticipado todo lo que estaba por venir. Los S4 estaban vestidos con chaquetas negras y camisa de vestir blanca, el pantalón negro estaban perfectamente equipados encima de los zapatos de piel de becerro italianos.

Hibari vestía su uniforme encima de sus hombros, sin el lazo negro, mientras que el resto dejó la chaqueta abierta y optaron por incluir el lazo negro en el uniforme. En sus brazos unos brazaletes rojos que indican la posición en el consejo estudiantil. El brazalete de Hibari simplemente declaraba 'presidente'. El de Hayato 'secretario', el de Mukuro 'vicepresidente' y el de Xanxus 'tesorero'.

Yamamoto, Byakuran, Squalo, Bel, Fran y Lussuria, vestían el mismo uniforme que Tsuna, con la única diferencia que ellos llevaban puesto el uniforme de chico, mientras que el actor principal fue forzado a usar el de niña por su papel. Kyoko y Haru llevaban trajes idénticos al que llevaba Tsuna.

Tsuna sin decir palabra se sentó en la silla frente a Kyoko, esperando la señal que marcaba el inicio de la escena.

_Luces. Cámara. Acción._

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de él?—Le preguntó Kyoko con entusiasmo, apretando la almohada contra su pecho, sus pensamientos ya estaban en la tierra de los sueños.

—Es er… bien. Sonaba mucho mejor cuando le describiste —dijo Tsuna sin rodeos, causando que Kyoko se riera.

—¿Así que la cita doble está bien?—Le preguntó su hermana con ansiedad. Con cara esperanzadora, que era difícil de rechazar.

—Cualquier cosa por ti. Pero eso no me hace gay, ¿vale?—Kyoko chilló y se abrazó con entusiasmo a Tsuna.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Corten!—Spanner comenzó a mover los apoyos de acuerdo a las órdenes de Ogata, señalando a Shoichi cuando debía ponerlo.

—Escena 4 parte 2, empezad —dijo el fotógrafo.

Tsuna y Kyoko caminaban dándose de la mano, la última con una amplia sonrisa al llegar a la cafetería. Tsuna iba a abrir la puerta cuando una mano detrás de él la abrió para él.

—¡M-Mukuro-kun!—Tsuna se molestó un poco por la forma en que su querida hermana empezó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse frente de su amor.

—Sasagawa —respondió el hombre de pelo azul con una sonrisa, que envió a la niña en un ataque de tartamudez—. ¿Y tú?

—Sawada Tsunaruhime —se presentó cortante Tsuna bajo el seudónimo de niña—. Sólo llámame Tsunaru.

—¿Oya? Pensé que vosotras dos eráis hermanas —dijo Mukuro poniendo una mascara de confuso.

—Medio-hermanas. A pesar de que ella es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí —Tsuna miró al hombre como si se atreviera a demostrar que estaba equivocado. Mukuro se echó a reír, su risa llena de alegría. Ya estaba encontrando a Tsunaru interesante.

—Será mejor que no hagamos esperar a Kyoya —le costó un montón poder convencer al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil para ir a una cita, eso y con un toque de chantaje—. Kufufu, se enoja cuando las personas no son puntuales —Tsuna tembló un poco ante Larisa extraña. De alguna manera, iba con su aspecto totalmente misterioso y atractivo de Mukuro. Fue arrastrado detrás de su hermana y su amor platónico, mientras trataba de recordar quien era Kyoya. ¿Era alguien que conoció antes?

—Os tomó bastante tiempo —gruñó el hombre de pelo negro, señalando a la multitud de chicas que señalaban con entusiasmo hacia él.

—Delicado —murmuró Tsuna mientras se sentaba junto a él. En serio, ¿de que iba todo este conjunto de chicas? Quería hacerlas callar al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando como una niña. Tal vez iba demasiado profundo con este acto.

—¿Qué te trae a esta escuela?—Preguntó Mukuro. Era una pregunta dirigida a las niñas, pero a Tsuna le parecía que la pregunta era más dirigida hacia él.

«En realidad, yo debería estar en vuestra escuela, pero siento una tremenda necesidad de proteger a mi querida hermana de tus garras, en realidad, de cualquier garra. Además, las niñas de la escuela secundaria pueden ser tan perversas. Es por eso que estoy vistiendo como una niña para poder colarme en el instituto Seishun»,eso era lo que Tsuna quería decir. En cambio, sonrió y le dio lindamente su habitual respuesta.

—Porque oí que los S4 eran unos completos bebés —el hombre junto a él casi escupió el té, mientras que Mukuro se rió de nuevo ante la contundente respuesta. Kyoko se sonrojó por la rectitud de su hermano—. ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Tsuna a la persona de su lado. ¿Se quemó la lengua? En lugar de responderle el hombre le fulmino con la mirada—. Por dios, sólo estaba preocupada por tu seguridad, pero estás bien~ Ya veo como es —dijo la morena con indiferencia. Que se joda él y su hostilidad. Tsuna olfateo con desdén.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es la persona a tu lado?—Mukuro se ahogó sin dejar de reír por la respuesta del hombre de cabello negro. Tsuna miró al hombre, siendo un poco molesto por lo de antes.

—No —Kyoko le disparaba miradas frenéticamente, pero tenía problemas para descifrarlas. «¿Qué?»,pensó confusamente el moreno mientras que la sonrisa de Mukuro se ensanchó.

—¿Hibari Kyoya?—Le solicitó el hombre de pelo azul. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, al no reconocer el nombre.

—¿El jefe del S4, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?

«Oh, mierda». Podía sentir el como Kyoko se palmeaba la cara interiormente. «Arruinado».

—Woops.

—¡Corten! Excelente —dijo contento Ogata. Spanner comenzó a mover los puntales de nuevo—. Tratad de no destruir nada, ¿de acuerdo?—Les dijo el director a Mukuro y Hibari. Tsuna se deslizó lejos de ellos, muy lejos de los dos actores cuando a Mukuro le entregaron su tridente y Hibari recuperó sus tonfas de su chaqueta.

—Escena 7, comenzad —Shoichi dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¡Maldita sea Mukuro, yo no te dije que ligaras con cualquier maldita chica de por ahí y les dieras mi número!—Hibari desenvainó sus tonfas, corriendo hacia el hombre. Que iba a derrotar a este maldito e insolente vicepresidente dejándole en un montón de huesos.

—¿Lo he hecho? Oops —Mukuro no sonaba en los más mínimo que lo sentía, apenas esquivo el gancho, haciendo girar su tridente alrededor para bloquear su ataque.

—Bel-senpai, van de nuevo —dijo monótonamente Fran—. ¿Debo llamar a los médicos otra vez?

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No otra vez! Un momento querido, ¡voy a llamarles!—El hombre vestido extravagantemente salió disparado en busca de un teléfono, sus plumas de boa de color naranja revoloteando en una larga cola detrás de él.

—Lussuria se hará cargo de ello. Sin embargo, el jefe va a quejarse por tener que lidiar con el dinero otra vez —dijo Bel—. Vamos a disfrutar del espectáculo mientras dure.

—¿Qué mierda?—El peli plateado junto a él miró con incredulidad a la chica sentada encima de la colina, a un par de metros de distancia de los hombres enojados. Ella estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas, con los ojos fijos en la lucha—. Ella va a estar tan jodidamente muerta si no vigila.

—Shishi, ¿entonces no va a estar muerta? Son totalmente ignorantes, Hayato-kun.

—Lo sé —le espetó el secretario al rubio—. No necesitamos la muerte de un estudiante en los registros, aunque sea accidentalmente.

—Oh, mira, otra chica se unió a ella —dijo Fran.

Esto era totalmente divertido. Hayato y los miembros inferiores del consejo de estudiantes vieron a la chica más bajita tratando de ayudarlos, mientras que una un poco más alta, de pelo castaño la retenía.

—¡VOIIII, DEJAD DE MIRAR JODER!—Gritó Squalo, como el tridente quedó fuera del control de Mukuro por la tonfa de Hibari y comenzó a girar en dirección a la niña dando vueltas a través del aire. La chica más alta empujó a su compañera lejos, cogió el arma plateada y la giró con gracia alrededor de su espalda.

—Shishi, ¿de donde vienes, Squ-senpai?

—Voi, vine en cuanto me enteré de que iban a matarse. Una vez más. ¿Esas estúpidas chicas no saben lo peligroso que es estar cerca de los dos?—Su boca se abrió cuando vio a la morena comenzar a quitarle el polvo a la más bajita de cabello naranja, casualmente, como si su vida no hubiera sido amenazada en lo más mínimo. Cuando terminó, lanzó el tridente a su propietario, que lo atrapó sin problemas.

—Yo os mato a los dos, si ella hubiera sufrido algún rasguño —gritó la chica de la colina, con los ojos muy serios.

—Tsunaru —dijeron los dos al unísono. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Bastardo/Kyoya deja de copiar lo que estoy diciendo —replicaron una vez más.

—Tu eres el imbécil/idiota que está copiando lo que digo —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo una vez más. Se miraron el uno al otro con vehemencia.

—Eso fue divertido mientras duró —comentó Tsuna, capturando la tonfa de Kyoya con su mano enguantada, la alondra por instinto atacó al repentino intruso.

—Tsunaru, ¿por qué estás aquí?—Preguntó Mukuro, mirando a sus espaldas y viendo a Kyoko. Él la saludó con la mano, y la muchacha con timidez le devolvió el saludo.

—No importa. Todos vosotros vais a morir —el sonido de un arma puso fin a la escena.

—¡Corten! Escena 26 —los puntuales se reorganizaron para formar las salas de la Academia Seishun. Xanxus guardó el arma que él, junto con los otros no necesitaban para la escena que comenzaba—. ¡Y, empezad!

—Voy a estar bien —Tsuna negó con la cabeza, pero Kyoko tenía un aspecto determinado en sus ojos cuando se puso a caminar con Haru. El moreno se mordió los labios mientras su hermana seguía.

«¿Qué le hizo cambiar tanto? Es sólo un chico…» Tsuna dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando fue detenido de repente en un aula vacía. La puerta se cerró en silencio, escuchándose el sonido de la cerradura haciendo clic en pocos segundos. Tsuna se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su secuestrador.

—¿Hibari? Podrías simplemente haber llamado mi nombre como una persona normal —bufó el moreno—. Estaba en medio de algo importante.

—Ella va a estar bien —manos ásperas agarraron su cadera mientras se inclinaba la cara hacia arriba para cumplir con los ojos del presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Hibari entrecerró los ojos azul grisáceos, apretando los labios mientras contemplaba lo que podría revelar.

—Sólo lo sé —después de todo, había enviado a _ese_ tipo. El moreno aún vacilaba, la preocupación por su hermana grabada visiblemente en su rostro.

«¡…Eep!»Hibari apretó sus labios contra los suyos, en una señal de tranquilidad, Tsuna comenzó a ceder lentamente al suave toque del prefecto, separando sus labios cuando sintió el toque de la lengua de Hibari en el labio inferior. Sus manos se enredaron de forma automática en los mechones de ébano de Hibari, en silencio preguntándose cómo respondería el prefecto si le dijo que sus labios son suaves.

—Saca tu sucia boca de mi hermano pequeño.

—ESPERA, GIOTTO… —los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos al oír las familiares voces, rompiendo el beso vio a un objeto volando hacia la dirección de la alondra. Hibari se inclinó hacia delante para esquivar el costoso pedazo de equipo fotográfico que fue lanzado hacia él, su peso empujó al moreno al suelo. En un desesperado intento de Tsuna para mantenerse de pie, terminó cayendo encima de Hibari, haciendo que el rubio de pelo punta lanzara un grito audible que llenó el cuarto. Los dos se miraron, la mirada de la alondra estaba en blanco y carente de emoción, mientras que la del pequeño rápidamente se enrojeció.

—¿No vas a permitir que me levante?—Dijo Hibari finalmente, el moreno luchó rápidamente para salir de él al darse cuenta de que había sobrepasado su bienvenida en el cuerpo de Hibari. No es que le hubiera acogido en lo más mínimo en primer lugar.

—L-Lo siento, Hibari-san… ¡Giotto-nii!—Tsuna dirigió toda su atención a su hermano mayor, que iba caminando tranquilamente hacia él como si nunca hubiera intentado mata a Hibari Kyoya—. ¡No se suponía que estarías aquí el martes!—Se las arregló para chillar antes de que lo abrazara fuertemente.

—Te extrañé mucho —murmuró Giotto, erizando el pelo de su hermano menor al soltarlo. Volvió su mirada a Hibari, que se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

—Lo siento, que no hice exactamente lo que se dice empezar con buen pie. Soy Sawada Giotto, el hermano mayor de Tsuna. Odio a la gente que le hace infeliz de alguna manera —enfatizó el rubio, pero que sonrió suavemente cuando ofreció su mano.

Hibari sopesó los pros y los contras de aceptar el gesto del hombre en su mente. Sawada Giotto fue tan lejos como había imaginado al hermano mayor de Tsuna en su mente. La única semejanza entre el real y el de su mente fue la punta, el pelo que desafía a la gravedad.

—Nufufu, hace eso a cada uno de los novios de Tsuna-kun, los persigue a todos.

—¡D-Daemon-san!—La réplica mayor de Mukuro saludó a Tsuna besándolo ligeramente en las dos mejillas.

—_Bonjour, frère —_Giotto le dio un ligero manotazo a Daemon en el hombro, triando de su mano de Hibari cuando lo hizo.

—Ya no estamos en Francia. Sólo limítate a saludarles a todos en japonés, de esa manera —dijo enfadado Giotto, sus ojos juguetones que reprendieron a su marido.

—Giotto —Ogata miró al rubio, sorprendentemente, con ira en sus ojos—. Arruinaste una escena prefecta —el director rodó los ojos cuando Giotto se rió con pesar. El brillo estaba de vuelta en sus orbes mientras saludaba al italiano con entusiasmo—. Ha sido un tiempo.

—Lo sé —respondió Giotto mientras él se apartó del abrazo—. ¿Qué hacíais vosotros antes de que er…?

—Lanzaras una cámara que por lo menos vale la pena darle un par de cientos de miles de dólares, a Hibari —Daemon llenó el espacio en blanco, siendo de mucha ayuda, dándole una mirada aguda a Giotto.

—Yo tenía toda la razón para hacerlo. ¡Él estaba molestando a Tsuna!—El rubio se abrazó a su hermano menor posesivamente.

—Giotto-nii, estábamos filmando…

—Bueno, yo no lo sabía en ese momento —dijo con disgusto Giotto.

—Honestamente, Giotto-nii —suspiró Tsuna—. Mira todo el equipo. Mira los accesorios —el moreno señaló cada uno de los objetos a su alrededor mientras iba contándolo con los dedos—. Shoichi está en la cámara. Spanner está trabajando con las luces. Ogata-san está aquí. ¿Qué más puedo decir?—Tsuna levantó las manos en frustración, pasando muy cerca del rostro de su hermano mayor.

—Woops —Giotto sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de Tsuna—. Voy a pagar por la cámara. Bueno, ya que ha terminado el rodaje por hoy, ¿por qué no vamos a alguna parte? Hibari-kun y los demás podéis venir si queréis —Shoichi empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada suplicante de Giotto.

—Yo supongo…—suspiró el pelirrojo Ellos tenían el suficiente material para trabajar de todos modos. Además, Giotto era una fuerza a tener en cuenta y analizarlo antes de jugar.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos cuando finalmente identificó lo que le hacía incomodo. El impactante cabello rubio de Giotto era del mismo tono que el de Tsu-chan de su pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Es muy débil. Pero con el código de hermanos se refieren a lo siguiente:<em>

—_**¡Maldita sea Mukuro, yo no te dije que ligaras con cualquier maldita chica de por ahí y les dieras mi número!—Hibari desenvainó sus tonfas,**_ _**corriendo hacia el hombre. Que iba a derrotar a este maldito e insolente vicepresidente dejándole en un montón de huesos.**_

_¿No hagas nada injusto con tú hermano? Algo así de todos modos. LOL_

_Mukuro rompió el código de hermanos. No es que Kyoya le considere su hermano ni nada por el estilo._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan~

Dametsuna (aquí el capi me he tardado lo siento~ pero lo voy a compensar n.n)

CielHibird29 (me alegra que te esté gustando y este capi tiene más 1827 XD)

También muchas gracias a los que han puesto el fic en alertas y favs.

Nos leemos


	9. Recuerdos y Clarividente

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Imitation Angel-san~

* * *

><p>Si fuese cualquier otro día, Hibari pensaría que no podrían persuadirle con meterle en un pequeño coche que iba subiendo con lentitud una colina muy alta. Todo a de decirse, hoy no era un día común.<p>

_"_—_Entonces, es el parque de diversiones —dijo Giotto con una sonrisa, su aura habría sido una alegre de color amarillo si se hubiera podido ver. _

_El grupo decidió ir con Giotto en un viaje que consistía en Tsuna, Hibari (no iba a ir con facilidad), Yamamoto, Hayato, Mukuro, Byakuran y Daemon. Bueno, este último estaba obligado a ir._

—_¿El parque de diversiones de Namimori?—Le preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos._

—_No —respondió Giotto horrorizado—. No puedo sobrevivir a esas aburridas atracciones. ¡Vamos a 'Kingdom park'!_

—_¡H-HIEE! ¡PERO LES TENGO MIEDO A LAS MONTAÑAS RUSAS!—Gritó Tsuna dándole a su hermano mayor una mirada suplicante._

—_También tienen otras atracciones —le dijo el rubio, siendo sus palabras definitivas."_

«En realidad, el herbívoro le tiene miedo a un montón de cosas_», _pensó Hibari con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sin dejar que se extendiera mucho. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono.

_Kusakabe. Investiga los registros de la familia Sawada, las vacaciones que han tomado, cualquier tipo de información, toda. Deja los papeles en mi escritorio cuando hayas terminado. _El mensaje de texto que envió era breve y conciso, pero no lo suficientemente cojo como para que su mano derecha pusiera en duda su demanda.

Hibari volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo, y miró hacia arriba. La cima ya estaba a un par de minutos. Frente a él estaba sentado la copia ligeramente menos irritante que la piña peón, estaba acompañado por el hermano mayor del herbívoro a su lado. Dicho herbívoro estaba temblando de miedo, agarrando la barra de seguridad mientras gemía en voz baja. El rubio delante de él se dio cuenta de eso y se volteó hasta que pudo ver a su hermano pequeño.

—¿No es divertido, Tsuna?—El castaño sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

«¿Por qué no hemos ido a los bolos? ¿O al karaoke? ¡El karaoke no da miedo, hie!», pensó el castaño. La mirada de Giotto se suavizó un poco al ver el vivo terror en las amplias esferas caramelo de Tsuna—. Vamos a ir a donde quieras en la siguiente —el rubio volvió a darse la vuelta.

—¡Tan alto, hie!—Tsuna se apartó de la baranda, su cuerpo cada vez más apegado a Hibari mientras trataba desesperadamente de no pensar en lo alto que estaban. Y de lo destrozado que se vería su cuerpo si llegaba a caer del pequeño coche de la montaña rusa.

—Nufufu. ¿De verdad tenías que elegir la montaña rusa más alta cuando sabes que Tsuna-kun les tiene un miedo horrible?—Giotto hinchó sus mejillas en un mohín infantil, que un hombre de su edad no debería hacer.

—Tiene que crecer.

—Lo dice la persona que quiso matar a su pareja —esto le valió una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio.

—¡Está bien Tsuna, estoy aquí!—Le dijo Hayato desde detrás de la pareja de actores.

—Tú mismo no te ves muy bien, Hayato —intervino Yamamoto ignorando la mirada nerviosa en el rostro del peliplateado.

—¡Cállate yakyu-baka!—Tsuna se acercaba a su caída, cosa que hizo que cambiara con rapidez las manos como si estuviese orando.

—¡Oye, Tsuna!—Yamamoto le llamó desde el asiento trasero.

—¿Sí?

«Por favor, no me dejes morir. Por favor, no me dejes morir. Por favor, no me dejes…»

—Es posible que quieras cogerte a la barra de seguridad —le dijo el jugador de béisbol profesional con amabilidad cuando el coche empezó a inclinarse.

Los ojos del castaño se duplicaron en tamaño, apretando con más fuerza el agarre a Hibari y poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Hibari ya que el coche finalmente comenzó su rápido descenso por la cuesta.

—HIEEEEEEE…—el grito de Tsuna fue amortiguado por la camisa de la alondra mientras hacían su camino por la exagerada pendiente.

La incomoda sensación de la caída libre hizo que su estomago se encogiese, mientras aumentaba la velocidad. La cara de Hibari era impasible, incluso cuando el viaje llegó a su máxima velocidad y la cámara tomó una foto. Estaba empezando a preguntarse como había logrado el herbívoro gritar durante todo el largo viaje.

—…EEEEEEEEEEE…—un bucle—. …EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…—dos pendientes detrás de otra—. …EEEEEEEEEEEEEE…—una subida rápida por una pendiente que le llevaba a otra exagerada pendiente—. NOOOOOOOO —una inclinación de noventa grados—. Ah —Tsuna respirando al notar que el tortuoso paseo finalmente se había detenido. Al castaño le tomó varios intentos el poder desenlazar sus brazos de Hibari.

—¡Vamos, vamos a coger las fotos!—Giotto y Daemon se apresuraron a desabrocharse para poder salir del asiento que compartían.

Tsuna se tambaleó mientras permanecía de pie con las piernas temblándole mientras intentaba dar unos pequeños pasos. Antes de que pudiese reencontrarse con el suelo, algo se le pegó en su espalda, algo que le sostenía y le impedía ir más lejos.

—Uh…—inclinó su rostro hacia atrás para ver quien había detenido su caída.

Sonrió con inocencia cuando el rostro de Hibari le saludó, resoplando le puso en posición vertical. Frente a ellos, Hayato estaba montado en la espalda de Yamamoto. El peliplateado trataba de soltarse del agarre del jugador de béisbol, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Con un suspiro se dejó caer sin fuerzas contra la espalda de Yamamoto mostrando una sonrisa al fanático del béisbol. Tsuna miró a la pareja con nostalgia mientras se aferraba a la manga de Hibari.

—¿Te gustaría que también te llevara?—Tsuna no dudó en responder.

—Sí —le respondió de manera egoísta.

Se sentía cómodo con Hibari. Con él tenía una cantidad, considerablemente, menor de accidentes desde que se había reunido con el actor de cabellos negros. Su presencia era tan fuerte como la de Giotto – tal vez más fuerte – pero también le daba una sensación de familiaridad. Algo así como… Tsuna arrugó la nariz inconscientemente mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada. Algo así como… Kyou-chan.

—Uwah —su mirada se desplazo hacia el cielo azul. Sus mejillas empezaron a quemarle al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Clavó sus ojos sobre una nube blanca y esponjosa evitando tener que mirar el rostro de Hibari—. Hibari-san…

"—_Kyou-chan deja de llevarme como a una niña —el pequeño niño trató de fulminar con su mirada al joven de cabello negro, pero su apariencia de bebé hizo que pareciese más bien un mohín—. Nii-tan lo dijo._

—_¿Quién dice que no seas una?—La mandíbula del niño pequeño estaba abierta con una mirada de confusión en sus ojos—. Las niñas llevan vestidos, ¿no?—El chico de cabello oscuro señaló al vestido de color amarillo pálido que su amigo portaba._

—_Mamá me dijo que me haría ver lindo. ¿Qué es lindo?—Le preguntó el niño arrugando la nariz hacia arriba ante la confusión. El niño de cabello oscuro se rió en voz baja y dejó al niño en el suelo—. Ne, ne, Kyou-chan. Tsu-chan quiere saber por qué te estás riendo —le dijo el niños con los ojos muy abiertos mientras tiraba de la manga del mayor._

—_Porque eres lindo._"

—No tienes que llevarme como si fuese una chica —Hibari miró al lindo paquete en sus brazos.

—¿Quién dice que no eres uno?—Los labios del actor de mayor edad se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida al ver que Tsuna se sorprendió por un momento quedando en silencio—. Las chicas tienen un bonito y largo pelo, ¿no?

—¡M-Muchos chicos tiene el pelo largo!—Farfulló indignado el más joven, ignorando por completo el descarado elogio—. ¡Y no tengo pechos!

—Eso sólo demuestra que estás plana —Tsuna comenzó a golpear con sus puños el pecho de Hibari, su rostro le mandaba una linda mirada de indignación al haber herido su orgullo.

—Basta. Hace cosquillas.

—Hibari-san es tan malo —el moreno bufó molesto.

Giotto entrecerró los ojos al dúo que se estaba acercando, dándole un codazo a Daemon—. ¿Por qué están tan cerca?—Siseó el rubio. El francés le dio un casto beso en los labios de su marido.

—Se llama crecer, Giotto. Para esa inquietante forma de mamá gallina —el rubio suspiró mientras Daemon se alejaba—. _Mon ami, _me temo que te estás convirtiendo en alguien como Iemitsu.

—¿Yo? ¡Nunca!—Dijo Giotto horrorizado ante la sola idea. Daemon rodó los ojos ante la melodramática reacción.

—¿Por qué estabas sosteniendo a Tsuna?—Le espetó el rubio al actor de cabellos negros que había dejado a su preciosa carga en el suelo—. Pensé que dejé claro que-

—Porque tenía problemas al andar —y en el momento justo, Tsuna se tambaleó hacia delante, a los brazos de Giotto.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Hibari, sabiendo a que se debía él sólo le sonrió. Giotto se quedó perplejo ante su hermano menor. Él nunca le había mirado así a nadie. No era una mirada de enojo… era como si estuvieran compartiendo algo privado entre los dos.

—Ah, ya es demasiado tarde para la foto —dijo Yamamoto alegremente, como si no lo lamentara.

—Bien —Hayato murmuro en voz baja.

El recuerdo de la foto hizo que Giotto le frunciera el ceño a Hibari.

—¡Giotto-nii, me toca a mí!—Tsuna, por arte de magia, pareció recobrar la vitalidad en sus piernas ya que con entusiasmo arrastró al rubio hacia su atracción favorita. Nadie se dio cuenta de que la alondra se quedó atrás al detenerse para comparar una imagen.

—Nufufu, mi intuición me dice que me quede fuera de esto —dijo Daemon con inquietud.

—Vas a montarte conmigo.

«Si tengo que sufrir, sufres conmigo», pensó Giotto que ya estaba sentado detrás del volante. Las habilidades de su hermano pequeño con los coches eran bestiales.

—Señorita, estos coches pueden ser potencialmente peligrosos. ¿Está segura de que quiere subirse?—El encargado de la atracción advirtió a Tsuna.

Giotto se echó a reír, calmando a su kawaii hermano pequeño con rapidez, quien le hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué estaría aquí si _él _no quisiera?—Le dijo Giotto con amabilidad.

—Ella es- Él es- —la encargada se ruborizó y se fue de nuevo hacia los controles—. Esta es la atracción número 27, los autos de choque. Por favor, mantengan todos los miembros dentro del vehículo en todo momento. Los cinturones de seguridad deben de estar abrochados. ¡Bueno viaje!—Tsuna, de inmediato, se dirigió hacia el coche de Giotto y de Daemon.

Su coche se desvió mientras Giotto luchaba para recuperar el control del vehículo que estaba girando. Tsuna continuó con sus exitosos golpes, haciendo que Giotto levantara las manos y se rindiera, permitiéndole a que su vehículo golpeara a cualquier otro.

—Si hubiera sabido que iba a morir hoy, tendría que…—y una larga lista de posiciones sexuales fueron dichas, haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara con furia.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el coche de su hermano mayor no se movía al haberlo enviado hacia una esquina. De repente, el coche salió disparado hacia delante ya que una persona le embistió por la parte posterior. Se oyó como el guardabarros se había roto, ya que quedó en una esquina. El moreno, frustrado, intentó controlar su auto de choque pero se quedó atorado con firmeza.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y apenas pudo echar un vistazo a su atacante ya que el coche se retiró con rapidez. Pero la risa que soltó Mukuro confirmó sus sospechas. Tsuna se negaba a ser superado en su especialidad, saltó a la parte trasera del coche más cercano. Y con agilidad avanzó hasta el asiento delantero, el conductor le miró impasible mientras saltó sobre el capó y cayó junto a él.

—Conduzco yo, ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno se sentó en el regazo del hombre más alto, sus delicados pies descansaron sobre los más grandes del conductor. Puso sus manos más pequeñas al volante encima de las más grandes ya depositadas en el.

—Objetivo: ¡Mukuro!

El pequeño tenía un brillo determinado en sus ojos cuando hizo girar el volante y se dirigió hacia el coche azul oscuro y rojo. El propietario original del auto de choque dejó que Tsuna se hiciera cargo de los cambios de velocidad según la ligera presión que aplicaba sobre sus pies. El moreno estrelló el vehículo contra el de Mukuro, causando que su coche se quedara fuera de control. El conductor experto ayudó a frenar dando otro golpe que envió al coche de Mukuro y el suyo a la sumisión.

—¡Punto!—Vitoreo Tsuna—. ¡Gran conducción, Hibari-san!—La alondra soltó el volante y sus manos salieron de debajo de las de Tsuna.

Mukuro surgió de entre los restos de lo que solía ser su coche.

—Oya, Oya Tsunayoshi-kun. Puedes ser muy extremo.

—Sólo he hecho lo que me has hecho —le replicó el moreno dejando caer sus manos a un lado, dejándolas descansar en los muslos de Hibari—. ¿Dónde está Byakuran?

El dúo de cabello azul y blanco habían decidido excluirse de la montaña rusa (una opción inteligente en opinión de Tsuna) y sólo Mukuro estaba presente. De hecho, Tsuna no se había dado cuenta de que Mukuro había entrado en la atracción de los autos de choque hasta que fue golpeado por él enviándolo hacia la pared. Probablemente le encantaba atraer la atención de los demás conductores. Literalmente.

—En algún lugar comprando malvaviscos.

—Oh —Tsuna poco a poco fue entendiendo la adicción del hombre de cabellos blancos hacia las cosas suaves y blanditas. La bolsa de malvaviscos que lo había acompañado durante toda la sesión de fotos nunca estuvo ausente.

Tsuna se recostó, inconscientemente, sobre el pecho de Hibari, y el mayor apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza del moreno. El automático movimiento a Tsuna le hizo sentir como si tuviera cuatro años de nuevo.

_"Un niño de cabello negro tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol de sakura, las flores de color rosa cubrían la hierba a su alrededor. El pequeño niño sentado en su regazo estaba dormitando tranquilamente, su pelo de color claro atrajo a un pájaro de color amarillo suave y esponjoso. El niño mayor apoyó su mentón sobre el cabello de joven, viendo al pájaro amarillo cantando varias notas y revoloteando alrededor de sus cabezas._

—_Tsubird._

—_¡Tsubird! ¡Tsubird!—El canario saltó hacia el dedo extendido, cantando su nombre cada dos segundos en una rápida recesión. El niño se movió debajo de él, bostezando mientras estiraba sus cortos brazos._

—_¡Tsu! ¡Tsu!—Gorjeó el pájaro, aterrizando sobre el cabello del niño cuando bajó los brazos en gesto de cansancio._

—_Kyou-chan, ¿qué está haciendo ave-chan encima de la cabeza de Tsu-chan nuevamente?_

—_Le gustas —dijo con simpleza el niño de cabello oscuro._

—_Oh —el niño juntó sus manos, mientras la bola de pelusa amarilla volaba sobre ellos. El chico se dio la vuelta, quedando a caballo de su amigo más alto mientras abría sus grandes ojos._

—_¿A ave-chan también le gusta Kyou-chan?_

—_Tú le gustas más —el niño más pequeño sonrió alegremente._

—_¿Cómo debemos nombrarlo?_

—_Ya tiene nombre —el niño miró a su confuso amigo._

—_¿Lo tiene?_

—_Se llama Tsubird. Después de todo, su color es casi el mismo que el de tú cabello —el niño se ruborizó mientras arrullaba a 'Tsubird' y acarició la bola de pelusa amarilla._

—_Tsu-chan nombrará a un pájaro que le guste a Kyou-chan… ¿Kyoubird? Ne, Kyou-chan, ¿cuál es tú a-ape…?—Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar la palabra._

—_¿Apellido?_

—_Sí, eso —sonrió el niño._

—_No voy a decírtelo —la idea de que el adorable niño le llamara por su apellido le dio nauseas._

—_Bien, ¡entonces Tsu-chan no va a decirte el suyo!—El niño le sacó la lengua._

_El chico de cabello oscuro le revolvió el cabello a su amigo más joven mientras continuaba haciendo pucheros._

—_¡Tsu! ¡Tsu!"_

Giotto estaba colérico. A ningún hombre se le permitía tocar de manera tan intima a su inocente hermano, excepto él. Y tal vez Daemon, siempre y cuando no pasara de los abrazos y besos en las mejillas. El verlos en una posición tan indecente era suficiente para que su sangre hirviera, pero la expresión relajada y cómoda de Tsuna fue suficiente para que se detuviera. «Si Tsuna es feliz, yo también soy feliz, ¿verdad? Ese hombre… no puede ser _esa_ persona, ¿cierto?» Las posibilidades eran casi nulas. No estaban en un manga shojo. El rubio saltó cuando los ojos azul-acero del actor se fijaron en él durante un breve instante y antes de que pudiese parpadear, cambió de objetivo.

—Tsuna, quiero ir a otra parte —Tsuna salió de su ensoñación inducida por Hibari.

—Si se trata de una montaña rusa, no voy —dijo el moreno obstinadamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada de eso. Ven —el moreno salió del coche obedientemente, observando la zona.

Dos coches estrellados… ¡oh! Un tercer coche de color naranja estaba estrellado contra la pared. Tsuna corrió hacia el coche, imaginándose de quienes eran los conductores.

—Hayato, ¿qué sucedió?—Preguntó al ver el familiar cabello plateado.

—Jaja, ¡Hibari fue lo que pasó!—Respondió Yamamoto.

—Oh.

—Clarividente Uni —leyó Tsuna.

—Quieres saber tú fortuna en el amor, ¿cierto?—Bromeó Giotto, empujando al moreno hacia el interior de la iluminada oscura carpa.

—Giotto —Tsuna saltó al escuchar una voz incorpórea.

—Uni —respondió el rubio, haciendo su camino hacia el centro donde una chica vestida con una túnica blanca y una capucha del mismo color, estaba sentada detrás de una bola de cristal que brillaba de un color naranja suave.

—¿Estresad?—Preguntó la chica con empatía en su voz.

—Ya sabes —sonrió el rubio—. ¿Qué tienes que decir?—La niña cerró sus oscuros ojos azul verdosos.

—Tienes que confiar en él. Tomará la decisión correcta —susurró la chica—. Es hora de que crezca —Giotto se tensó al principio, pero luego se relajó.

—Supongo que no puede ser pequeño y lino para siempre —dijo el rubio con tristeza—. Oye, Tsuna, ¡ven aquí!—Llamó Giotto.

El moreno estuvo a punto de tropezar en su camino hacia ellos, haciendo que casi se rieran de su fortuna mientras ella abría los ojos.

—Puedo decirte el por qué te preocupa —Giotto le ofreció una media sonrisa—. Si no es mucho pedir, ¿hay alguien a fuera que puedas traer? ¿Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azul-acero?—Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en la descripción de Hibari, pero no vaciló cuando salió para ir a buscar a la alondra.

—Tsuna-kun —le llamó la chica cuando el moreno se paró frente a ella.

—U-Um… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Algunas cosas sólo se saben, Tsuna-kun. Ah, Hibari-kun, por favor, póngase al lado de Tsuna —el hombre escéptico se puso de pie junto al moreno. Uni le hizo un gesto a Giotto con la mano—. ¿Os importaría cogeros las manos? Ayuda con la fortuna del amor —Hibari levantó una ceja, pero Tsuna siguió sus instrucciones y estrechó su mano con la de la alondra.

Su apéndice más pequeño se sentía tan insignificante ante la mano más grande de Hibari estando entrecruzadas. Cuando Uni volvió a hablar su voz parecía que resonara.

—El futuro tiene sus raíces hundidas en el pasado —Hibari cambió torpemente mientras sus ojos se posaron en él, parecía que le penetraran hasta llegar a su alma.

Tsuna parecía reflexionar sobre esas palabras, su rostro reflejaba que sus emociones estaban en conflicto.

—Podéis dejaros ir ahora —dijo Uni, alegre cuando el orbe de cristal se volvía de un color claro, de azul cielo. Tsuna se mostró reacio a dejarle ir la mano de Hibari, cosa que hizo sonreír a la vidente—. Si alguna vez necesita algún consejo, por favor vuelve a verme otra vez.

—Gracias Uni-san —Tsuna inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

—…Tsu-chan —ambos actores se dieron la vuelta cuando el nombre salió de su boca—. No importa, sólo estaba tratando de encontrar algo —la niña sonrió y les despidió.

—Tío Reborn, tenías razón —susurró Uni cuando el dúo se fue. El hombre que portaba un sobrero de fedora surgió de entre las sombras.

—Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

><p>—Giotto —la suave voz hizo que el rubio se revolviera en su sueño. A través de sus ojos legañosos, vio la delgada figura de Tsuna en la puerta.<p>

—¿Sí, Tsuna?—El moreno dudó antes de responderle.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?—Esa pregunta tardó unos minutos en registrarse en la mente de Giotto.

—Claro, aquí —Giotto levantí las mantas tentadoramente.

Tsuna cerró la puerta tras de si y se zambulló debajo de las sabanas, acurrucándose junto a su hermano mayor con su respiración empezando a disminuir. Giotto sonrió mientras se envolvía las mantas que les rodeaban. Era agradable estar en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **…¡Soy la persona más idiota que pueda existir! Y he de pedir disculpas a todos y todas por tener que soportarme. Tenía desde hace tiempo este traducido y ahora lo veo… ¡si es que más tonta y no nazco!

Bueno, siento mucho el haberme retrasado tanto, demasiado.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen, leen y comentan! También: ¡Muchas gracias a los que han puesto el fic en favs y alertas! Pero aún más a quienes soportan a alguien como yo…


	10. Cafés y Citas Parte 1

**Autora: **Imitation Angel.

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a Imitation Angel.

* * *

><p>Giotto retiró esas palabras de nuevo. No fue agradable estar de vuelta a esta… esta… monstruosidad.<p>

—Déjame tener una hora más para descansar —suplicó, pero Tsuna empujó a su hermano mayor hasta que estuvo sentado en su silla. Elevado, constante blanco que le devolvía la mirada. Ellos fueron la perdición de su existencia.

…Maldito papeleo.

—Dejé notas por todos lados para recordarte lo que tienes que hacer para el día —le recordó Tsuna cuando giró la última de la mini-nevera. El moreno de pronto soltó un chillido cuando miró el reloj.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡No olvides de recoger tú limpieza en seco y de pagar por los daños de la cámara!

Giotto cayó visiblemente al ver a su hermano menor salir de su oficina apurado. Bueno, ahora que el responsable se ha ido…

Puede ser que quizás él tome una siesta.

_Tap tap_. El brusco golpeo de los nudillos de alguien contra su escritorio exigía su atención. Las cejas de Giotto dieron un tic irritado. «Quien es el bastardo…».

—_Mon amour_, sino terminas para el día de hoy, Reborn va a tener tú cabeza servida en bandeja de plata —le reprendió Daemon.

«Oh, sólo es Daemon». Giotto apoyó la cabeza en sus manos—. ¿Podrías ayudarme, entonces?

Daemon vaciló. No quería ser arrastrado a la pesadilla de su amante.

—Pero-

—Puedes falsificar mi firma a la perfección.

Daemon suspiró. Era verdad, tenía una extraña habilidad para copiar firmas.

—Bien.

Giotto enarcó una ceja cuando vio el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Daemon. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba planeando algo. La sospecha creció cuando Daemon tarareo una pequeña melodía mientras movía hacia un lado los papeles en montones más ordenados, gradualmente llenando el centro de su escritorio. Giotto no podía concentrarse en el contrario él debía firmar, cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban finalmente en un párrafo, Daemon terminaba moviendo otro montón. Inconscientemente, hizo un suave sonido frustrado mientras sus ojos trataban de concentrarse en los detalles importantes sobre el papel.

El francés se rió de las payasadas de su marido. Nunca se cansaba de ellas. Siguió tarareando la melodía sin canción, sintiendo que sus labios caían en una sonrisa al contemplar qué curso tomaría la acción. Él se aseguró que Giotto fue tomado completamente por sorpresa cuando sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello.

Giotto frunció el ceño. Había conseguido finalmente concentrarse en su trabajo, pero luego Daemon lo arruinó lo que ya había empezado. Se dio la vuelta enfadado para regañarle, pero en cambio se encontró con un muy familiar conjunto de labios moviéndose con fluidez contra los suyos.

—Espera, Daemon —Giotto dijo con severidad después de unos minutos intensos con los labios bloqueando –o con tanta severidad como pudo mientras estaba caliente y molesto—: Tú mismo lo has dicho. Tengo trabajo que terminar.

—Pero —el rubio detuvo un maullido cuando Daemon empezó con indiferencia a acariciar sus regiones inferiores—. Ayudándote, la mitad de tú tiempo de trabajo se reducirá. Creo que —el francés cambió las posiciones hasta que su amante se había sentado encima de él en la silla—, requiere algún tipo de compensación.

—¿Tiene que ser…—Giotto dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Daemon empezó a acariciar sus testículos—. _Este _tipo de compensación?

—Mmm —respondió Daemon cuando comenzó a desabrochar los botones del traje a rayas de su amante—. Ahora —el hombre de pelo azul se dio la vuelta hasta que se enfrento al escritorio—, ¿sabes por qué aparté los papeles?

Giotto tragó saliva.

* * *

><p>El grupo era relativamente vacío. El único actor principal y actriz que habían eran Tsuna y Kyoko, y el resto no estaban obligados a venir hasta una hora antes del almuerzo.<p>

—Tsunayoshi-chan, Kyoko-chan, ¿estáis los dos listos? —Les llamó Ogata desde su silla de director. Los dos asintieron con afirmativas—. Recordad cambiar la configuración de la plancha —agregó.

Tsuna le dio un codazo al cajón que contenía la llave del aparato.

—Lo haré.

«Realmente, realmente no quiero saber que se siente al tener el pelo quemado».

Ogata asintió satisfecho.

—Vamos a filmar el primer par de escenas sustanciales. Podemos añadir los rellenos más tarde.

Tsuna y Kyoko movieron la cabeza de acuerdo, nuevamente.

—Luces.

Spanner encendió las luces para indicar que estaba listo.

—Cámara.

Shoichi le dio un signo de OK.

—¡Acción!

* * *

><p>Tsuna irrumpió en la habitación de Kyoko, vestido con el mismo atuendo que ella portaba.<p>

—¡Kyoko! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la universidad!

La pequeña chica se dio cuenta del cómo su hermano se centraba completamente en ella, aparentemente ligero por el hecho de que estaba empezando su primer día en la misma escuela de niñas que ella asistía. Tsuna había convencido de alguna manera a sus padres para que le dejaran pasar su primer año en la Universidad Seishun con ella, su excusa es que muchas chicas la intimidan. Iemitsu, automáticamente, le había concedido el permiso con el mismo fuego ardiente protector en sus ojos cada vez que la seguridad de Kyoko se mencionaba. Nana había sido más vacilante, pero cedió cuando Tsuna le prometió que iba a tener todos los estudios avanzados en su segundo año (cuando el estuviera en Daesang, la escuela hermana de Seishun).

—Tsu-kun, tú pelo-

Tsuna maldijo, pasándose una mano por sus salvajes cabellos castaños. Corrió a su habitación y con dureza abrió su cajón, sacando la plancha de color rosa que estaba allí. Corrió a la habitación de su hermana después de intentar averiguar frenéticamente los confusos indicadores.

—¡Kyoko, enséñame a usar esta cosa!

Kyoko lo empujó en su silla y conectó el aparato para el pelo.

Tsuna estornudó cuando le roció algo en el cabello.

—¿Qué _es_ eso?

—Protección contra el calor, para que tú pelo no se queme —le explicó Kyoko mientras extendía la sustancia en todo el cabello. Tsuna levantó la vista cuando, de repente, su hermana se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—¿Estás seguro que realmente quieres pasar por todo esto por mi? —Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —Tsuna respondió de inmediato, sus ojos se suavizaron enjuagándole la lágrima que estaba estropeando su rostro—. Las chicas hermosas no lloran.

Kyoko olfateo antes de coger la plancha. Ella no fue votada 'la chica de los peinados más lindos' en la escuela secundaria por nada. Cuando terminó, Tsuna no parecía un niño en lo más mínimo.

Tsuna se contempló con profunda admiración a su reflejo. 5 minutos. A su única hermana le tomó 5 minutos para transforma su rebelde corte de cabello en uno que era totalmente… 100%... resumiendo… _adorable_.

—Kyoko eres increíble —le susurró Tsuna un poco sorprendido. No es de extrañar que ella era una gurú de la moda para las niñas de su edad.

Dicha gurú de la moda sonrió a su trabajo. Las características de niña de Tsuna realmente ayudaron a destacar la feminidad del corte de pelo.

—¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Tsunayoshi, mi masculino hijo! ¡Bajad para las fotografías!

Tsuna rodó los ojos en este padre, pero se levantó al segundo que vio la hora.

—¡Vamos! ¡_Realmente_ vamos a llegar tarde!

Tsuna bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, evitando el abrazo de oso de su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y atacó a su desayuno. Kyoko se sentó a su lado.

—Decid: ¡Primer día de universidad! —Dijo Iemitsu mientras sacaba su cámara.

—Eso es un bocado, Iemitsu —dijo Nana mientras contemplaba con adoración a sus. Iemitsu decidió tomar fotos de ellos mientras estaban comiendo y uno de ellos posando juntos en la parte frontal de la puerta antes de que salieran corriendo.

* * *

><p>—¡Corten! ¡Cambio de escena!<p>

Cada uno de los actores aceptó el vaso de agua que se les ofrecía.

—Vosotros dos lo hicisteis bien —les elogió Ogata.

—Gracias, Ogata-san —dijeron al unísono mientras esperaban a que los accesorios fueran cambiados.

Tsuna estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. No había notado que los nombres de sus padres estuvieran allí. Se dio cuenta de que el guión le fue entregado a él por supuesto, pero no lo entendía. «Por qué quería…».

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Spanner trajo un coche deportivo de color blanco en el decorado. Oh, le _encantaría _conducir ese caliente pedazo de ruedas…

—Escena 1, parte 2, ¡empezad!

* * *

><p>Hibari entrecerró los ojos en la escena delante de él. La actuación del herbívoro era tan… apasionada. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, mientras trataba de darle sentido a ello. Ser apasionado se suponía que era… una cosa buena. La forma en que Tsuna retrata con <em>pasión<em> a su personaje era, obviamente, lo que favorecía Ogata sobre los otros actores. No era que le importase no ser el mejor actor del equipo (aunque a menudo lo era). Lo que aún tenía sin resolver era… que debía _aprender_ del herbívoro. Aprender a _actuar_. Algo en lo que él había estado viviendo, respirando, y haciendo desde que era un niño pequeño. Este herbívoro sólo había entrado a la industria del entretenimiento, hará sólo 2 años.

Hizo caso omiso a la incomoda sensación que le había acompañado desde que Kusakabe se presentó con una pila completa de información sobre la familia Sawada. Resultó que realmente habían ido a Hokkaido para unas vacaciones el mismo tiempo que lo hizo él. Cuando vio las imágenes de Sawada Giotto de cuando era más joven, fue enviado a un viaje nostálgico. Definitivamente había algunas similitudes entre el chico que conoció en el pasado. Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Giotto se veían casi idénticos cuando eran más pequeños, a excepción de que Giotto tenía el cabello de un llamativo rubio y el de Tsuna era de un color marrón cálido. 'Tsu-chan' tenía el cabello rubio… cosa que significaba que la opción obvia sería Giotto. Los niños pequeños se cambian los nombres todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, el temperamento de 'Tsu-chan' no se parecía al de Giotto. Hibari suspiró y cerró los ojos. No iba a ir a ninguna parte pensando tanto.

—Hibari-kun~ Ya es hora —le llamó Ogata con voz cantarina.

Hibari se pellizco el puente de la nariz antes de ir hacia el equipo, al ver que estaba un poco tarde –todos habían llegado antes que él cosa que era rara. Él le frunció el ceño a Mukuro antes de deslizarse en el asiento al lado de Tsuna.

—Buenos días, Hibari-san —le dijo Tsuna cortésmente. Kyoko siguió su ejemplo.

Hibari simplemente bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo, que ya decía algo por él. Normalmente apenas y reconocía a los herbívoros por debajo de su posición.

—Continuad con la escena 4 —dijo Ogata, esperando a que Shoichi y Spanner dieran su bien—. Acción.

* * *

><p>Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio cuando Tsuna contemplaba qué hacer a continuación. «Sabía que ese nombre me sonaba… ¿debo confesar que no lo sabía? Por supuesto que no». Rápidamente cambió de táctica.<p>

—¡Oh! —Chasqueó los dedos como si se acordara de algo—. No me extraña que no pudiera reconocerte. ¿No sueles llevar la chaqueta del uniforme sobre los hombros _todos_ los días? —Tsuna esperaba que él tuviera razón –es cierto que a Hibari Kyouya le faltaba su chaqueta hoy, y nunca era vista sin ella. De hecho, él estaba en ropa de deporte (Tsuna admitió que se veía muy bien en ella).

Hibari le dirigió claramente una mirada asesina a Mukuro, quien se echó a reír.

—Está en la tintorería. Kyouya-kun va a volver muy pronto.

Tsuna no preguntó el por qué, sólo se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió a la camarera diciéndole que quería sus bebidas (Kyoko ordenó la misma bebida cada vez que –algún tipo de café _era _demasiado dulce para pedirlo). Trató de ignorar la forma en que su hermana seguía mirando a Mukuro por debajo de las pestañas, y trató aún más difícil de ignorar la forma en que tomó nota de lo que él ordenaba.

En poco tiempo, los dos se dedicaron a conversar –Tsuna casi vomitó con toda la coquetería. Se dio la vuelta hacia su propio acompañante silencioso.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

En lugar de una respuesta, lo único que recibió fue una mirada mordaz. Tsuna casi soltó un bufido, y luego con rapidez se dio cuenta de que las chicas, se suponía, que no debían de hacer algo tan 'feo'. «Che. Este bastardo». Él envolvió su labio inferior mientras pensaba en como iniciar una conversación. «Por el amor a Kyoko…», se recordó. Sus orejas le punzaron cuando una de las chicas dijo algo en voz baja pero especialmente fuerte. La misma chica, posteriormente, señaló a su dirección.

—Estoy tan celosa de ellas —se quejó una de las chicas. Tsuna enarcó una ceja cuando se enteró que no estaban, ni siquiera, molestándose en hablar en voz baja—. Sobre todo la que está al lado de Hibari-sama…

«Pfff». Tsuna tosió para ocultar su sonrisa, sonriendo para evitar que los otros ocupantes de la mesa interesada.

—¡Aiya! ¿No están demasiado cerca? Ellos parecen como una pareja…

Tsuna miró fijamente el amplio espacio entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de que Hibari había tomado nota de todo y estaba sonriendo en diversión.

—¿Y si están saliendo en secreto? Ya sabes, esta es la primera vez que el presidente del consejo estudiantil se ha visto con una chica —continuó la misma chica, con la voz ligeramente agrietada al final.

Tsuna tuvo que inhalar en este momento. «No necesitáis preocuparos. Este Bastardo no tiene nada conmigo».

—Realmente no puedo verle la cara desde aquí, ¿y si ella es fea? —Alguien le tomó la palabra, tratando de consolar a su amiga—. De quién yo estoy preocupada es de la otra chica que está al lado de Mukuro-sama. ¿Crees tú que… ella… tal vez… podría ser más guapa que Ayumi-chan?

Tsuna frunció las cejas cuando las chicas empezaron a hablar e susurros de nuevo. Quienquiera que sea esta Ayumi-chan era alguien muy influyente. Y si esas chicas podrían causarle problemas a Kyoko, _definitivamente_ él se haría cargo de ellas.

Un pequeño pitido procedente de la dirección de Hibari le llamó la atención. La curiosidad de Tsuna despertó cuando vio que se trataba de su teléfono. Parecía que se trataba del juego que estaba jugando en su pantalla táctil. La curiosidad le embriagó, acercándose más para comprobar que juego era. Parecía ser algún tipo de juego que involucraba la física, una honda y una gran cantidad de aves grasas.

Hibari dejó escapar un sonido de frustración cuando no logró superar el nivel de nuevo. Realmente, este juego estaba amañado-

La mirada de indignación en el rostro de Hibari cuando Tsuna le quitó el teléfono le hizo reír.

—Oi, enséñame a jugar a esto —le dijo el moreno después de unos segundo tratando de ir a la pantalla de inicio.

Hibari resopló.

—¿Quién eres tú para sólo arrebatarme mi teléfono y luego pedirme que te enseñe a jugar un juego? Che —bufó, intentando alcanzar su teléfono.

Tsuna sonrió burlonamente mientras sostenía el teléfono lejos de su alcance.

—No voy a devolvértelo hasta que me enseñes a jugar~ —le dijo con voz cantarina.

Hibari hizo un sonido de indignación—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Dame eso —unos pocos intentos más desesperados le llevaron a ninguna parte.

—No estoy bromeando. Me quedaré con esto hasta que me enseñes a jugar —le dijo Tsuna tan serio como podía (mientras estaba aguantándose la risa).

—Hey. HEY. Tú- —Hibari suspiró exasperado—. Está bien, voy a enseñarte, pero luego tienes que devolvérmelo.

—Mmm —Tsuna tarareo feliz. Todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando supiera como jugar.

Cuando Hibari le cogió su mano hacia fuera, Tsuna le miró confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a coger mi teléfono para enseñarte, ¿no?

Tsuna se echó hacia atrás—. Sé todos tus trucos. Vas a enseñarme con esto en mis manos, senpai.

Hibari tocó la tonfa escondida dentro de la chaqueta. «Tal vez… », él se erizó cuando sintió otro movimiento del moreno.

—Date prisa. Eres lento, senpai.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil sintió una oleada de emoción. Era algo parecido a la irritación, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido por el sentimiento. La mayoría de los miembros de menor rango del consejo le temían. Esta chica logró lo que muchos habían intentado, pero pocos habían conseguido –irritarle.

Y él no entendía por qué, pero iba a dejarlo pasar. Por esta vez.

—Cállate mocosa —él no estaba totalmente preparado para el golpe que recibió en el lado de su hombro, haciéndole parpadear en estado de shock. _Kami_, eso duele.

—Llámame así de nuevo y va a ser responsabilidad de tus bebés la próxima vez.

Tendría que haber aceptado el reto. En cambio, sus niveles de interés hacia la niña se dispararon hasta el techo.

Mukuro no se perdió la interacción. Esta… Tsunaru… tenía un gran potencial si pudiese hacer frente a Hibari sin hacer ruido.

—¿Eso es todo lo que se ha de hacer? Pensé que sería más difícil, ya que te concentrabas tanto en ello —bromeó Tsuna.

—Ya verás que quiero decir cuando-

Tsuna, con orgullo, le mostró a Hibari la pantalla.

—¡NIVEL SUPERADO! ¿Guardar puntuación más alta? —El moreno sonrió maliciosamente, tecleando su alias. T-S-U-N-A-R-U—. Entonces, ¿tienes cualquier otro juego con el que pueda ganarte?

Hibari se guardó la respuesta ya que la camarera volvió con sus bebidas. Cuando se fue, miró amenazadoramente a Tsuna.

—Teléfono. Ahora.

Tsuna hizo un pequeño mohín antes de devolvérselo. Rodando los ojos cuando le fue arrebatado de sus manos. Se dio la vuelta, saltando, al ver a Mukuro sonriéndole. Santa_ malditamierdacaliente. _El era un poco ca-

No. «No. Territorio prohibido. ¡No cruces hacia al lado oscuro, Tsuna!», el moreno negó con la cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos y tomó un largo sorbo de su helada bebida.

—… entonces, ¿quieres ir Tsuna? —El moreno salió de su trance.

—Uh… claro —¿A dónde había accedido a ir? Bueno, como era Kyoko no podía ser tan malo…

—¡Muy bien, vamos al hotel, entonces! —Kyoko brilló.

Tsuna apartó la silla y golpeo la mesa con sus manos—. _¿Qué?_

* * *

><p><em>Apoyo a cualquier persona que se de cuenta de que juego es.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Y después de un error tan enorme por parte de la traductora, esta espera que podáis perdonarla Dx ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de un párrafo? Que patética soy a veces… En mi reloj marca las 23:07, así que algo puntual al menos soy xD


End file.
